A Cafe full of Noah's
by SadisticCutie
Summary: Basically Allen making a café in the town and got the whole noah family as regularly customers. Lavi, kanda and lenalady wanted to try the new café out and Allen tried his best to hide his innocence, ofc the Noah's noticed it. I Do NOT Own ay-Man!
1. Road found her new favorite shop!

Hey Guys! I've posted this stpry on Ao3 already and thought of sharing it with too! Please bear with me :c i'm new to :c And I do NOT own -Man!

* * *

In the mansion, a girl quiet young for her actual age, sat on the chair of the dinner table, grumbling. Everyone beside her had missions! The earl didn't even give her a kill-list! She already finished the first one but still!

She stood up and went to the kitchen, searching for her cake. She stooped. Her cake. No. No. No! Skin ate it! She grumbled again. Her face lit up again and she looked in her pockets for money, she grinned. She had enough money with her, she opened the ark and stepped through it.

On the other side, she quickly changed her human form and made her way through the crowd. _Too many people _she thought as looked around. Usually her father would bring cake home and would get a nosebleed because of the way she ate it.

She stopped in front of a new café, observing it. She looked through the window and saw a white haired teen cleaning some table's while humming a song. Smiling, she opened the door and the bell above the door made a noise, making the white haired teen snap out of his trance.

He turned to her with a smile "welcome! How can I help you?" He said as he went behind the counter, she followed. Her eyes scanned through the glass as she noticed all the cake there. "Miss, do you like strawberries?" Asked the teen as he watched how she starred at the cake. Snapping out of her gaze, she looked at the teen again. _Did he just call me miss?_ She wondered, the most people addressed her as little girl, but she didn't have anything against miss.

Smiling sweetly she clapped her hands together. "Yes! I really love them!" She answered happily. "Then I would recommend this cake, its name is Starwberry dream" he said, pointing at the cake with vanilla cream between the cake and with strawberries topping everything.

Her eyes brightened up at the sight, she nodded. "I would like to try it out!" She said happily. "Do you want something to drink aswell?" He asked

"What can you recommend me?"

"Let's see... I would say, hot chocolate, a sweet strawberry milkshake or a vanilla milkshake" he said He eyes brightened up even more, if possible.

"You make milkshake's too?!" He nodded with a smile as response. "I take the vanilla milkshake!" She answered. "You can take a seat, I will bring it to you in a few minutes, madame" She nodded and took a seat at the empty table on the window side. _He is so kind, too bad that he will die_

A few minutes later, the teen came up to her with a tray in his hand. "Here you go" he said, placing the cake and milkshake in front of her. "Oh and miss" he started before road could eat her cake, she looked up at him in confusion. "The cake and milkshake are on house" she blinked, did she hear him right? He doesn't want her money for the cake and drink? "Why?" She asked, not that she would pay him if he said she doesn't need to.

"You are my first customer! I opened this café just recently and nobody came here since then, for a moment I really thought I had to close the shop" he sighed and she chuckled, _oh well_ she thought maybe she could have more fun with him before they are going to kill humanity.

He bowed and went to the counter again, cleaning it. After eating the really delicious cake and drinking her amazing milkshake, she stood up and waved the teen off.

He was sure, she will come often in the future. Opening the ark, the girl stepped through it and changing on the other side in her noah form. I should try the chocolate one next time she hummed, ignoring the stare of tyki.

To be Continued. . .


	2. Tyki started to get suspicious

Tyki started to get suspicious.

He noticed a few weeks ago, how road would go somewhere through the ark and come back again with a happy-go-lucky expression. The other noah's noticed it too, but chose to ignore it.

A boyfriend maybe? No, no that couldn't be, if she did then she would have told them. What then?

Tyki sure is curious now.

The next day, he waited patiently for the right moment. The next second, road opened the ark and stepped through it, he immediately went up and got as careful as he can after her.

Road, in her human form, started walking forward like she knew where to go. Tyki followed close behind. Road suddenly stopped and looked back, but as she saw nothing she sighed and continued walking.

Tyki basically throwed himself into that alley.

Road stopped again, but this time in front of a café. Watching from the window, tyki narrowed his eyes.

That shounen there, is he flirting with road? No way! Ugh!

He sighed in relief as he saw road sitting down and the shounen bringing her, her order. Thank god he just understood it wrong.

After waiting patiently 30 minutes long, road got up, paid and went. Coming out of his hiding place, tyki made his way into the cafe. The first things he noticed was that it was quiet, a few other humans were there, chatting or reading a book.

Tyki liked the café already.

"Welcome!" Turning to the unknown voice, tyki stared at the teen. Snow white hair with a pair of silver eyes and a curse mark on his cheek.

"Sir?" He tried again making tyki blink. "Ah, sorry shounen, I just looked around" he smiled.

"If you need anything, please come to the counter" the teen said, moving behind the counter full of cakes. Tyki followed, scanning the counter for anything he would like. The blueberry cake caught his eye.

"I would like a coffee and that blueberry cake" he said and the teen nodded, taking a plate and cup.

"Sir, If you want you can sit down till I bring your order" he said with a smile. Tyki nodded and sat down on the table road sat.

Tyki watched how the teen took a slice of the cake he wanted out and on the plate. He turned around to the coffee and placed both orders on the tray, making his way to him.

"Here you go sir" he placed the cake and coffee in front of tyki, bowed and was about to leave, but tyki stopped him.

"Before you go shounen, I wanted to ask you something"

"Yes?"

"The little girl that sat here half an hour ago with the spiky bluish purple hair, she is my niece, and I was wondering if she comes here often"

The teen tilt his head to the side. "Road is your niece?" He asked. Tyki blinked. He knew her name? He nodded.

The teen looked into tyki's eyes, searching for any trace of a lie in it, finding nothing be put up the smile again. "Road comes here really often! She is one of my favorite customers"

"Oh and shounen, please call me tyki and not sir" nodding again, the teen went to the other table, where the two girls were there but already left, and took the empty plates and cups. He soon dissapeared into the kitchen.

_This place is really quiet_ he thought, after all the whole mansion is a chaos. The twins with their burning books, wrath with his sweets, road with her sadistic games and so on.

Tyki decided. This is his new favourite place.

To be Continued. . .


	3. Skinn took a liking for a sweet child

Chapter Text

Skinn growled, a moment ago he destroyed an akuma maid because it didn't bring him his sweets, it only informed that he doesn't have any sweets anymore.

The earl send a few noah's out to get sweets.

After a while than every noah came back, skinn throwed the sweets away. They weren't sweet.

Sighing in irritation, tyki went out to the café to get cake.

As he arrived in the town, he made his way to the café.  
Opening the door, he went to the counter.

"Yo" he gretted the startled teen.

"Welcome, tyki was it, right?" Tyki nodded

"How can I help you this time?"

"Say, do you have really sweet cakes?" Blinking, the white haired teen nodded

"I have all sorts of cakes, sweet, sour and many more"

"Hmm... can you wrap up one of your sweetest cakes? One of my family member is making drama because he wants something sweet" he said sighing, while rubbing his forehead for the coming headache.

"Of course! Please wait a moment" the silver eyed teen made his way to the cakes and took two slices of two cakes. He wrapped them up in a white box, placing them at the counter, in front of tyki.

"Here you go! You don't have to pay for this cake If you want, it's one house" tyki raised an eyebrow.

"You sure shounen?" He asked and the said teen nodded. "Yeah!" He answered simple.

"Nii-chan!" Came a voice as the bell above the door ringed. A young boy with blue mullet-like haircut and brown eyes appeared next to tyki.

"Ah timothy! Please wait a moment, okay? I have a customer right now, but you can go into the kitchen and eat some sweets" the teen said patting the boy on the head.

As the boy disappeared from their sight, the teen sighed. "I'm sorry if he startled you, Timothy has habit to appear in the moment you don't expect him" he explained.

Tyki raised an eyebrow again. "He called you 'nii-san', does that mean you two are siblings?" He asked curiously.

The teen shock his head. "No we aren't real siblings in blood, I saved him from something one time, since then he started seeing me as his big brother figure" he told tyki.

"Brother figure, huh? So how much do I have to pay?" He asked changing back to the cakes. The teen smiled.

After paying for the cake, he went back to the mansion. Skinn in there was throwing and destroying every akuma that came into his sign.

"Oi sweet tooth!" Tyki called out, skinn turned to him. "I brought you cake, try it out" he casually said, placing the cake down in front of the said man.

Skinn didn't say anything to this, an akuma made it's way to him, placing a fork and a plate down in front of him.

Skinn opened the box and was taken aback by the decorations of the cake, they looked... so sweet.

As he started with the chocolate cake, road came in. Gasping at the sight of the cake, she stared at tyki. "Where did you get that cake from?" She asked.

"Ohh~ is someone interested? I got it from your favourite café, the shounen there was so kind he even let me pay for just one cake and not for both" he explained, a smirk on his face.

"You were with allen?! Why didn't you tell me anything! Does he know who you are?!" She asked, making him flinch.

_So.. his name is allen, huh?_

"Why should I tell you? The café is such a quiet place, I think that's my new favorite place" he told her. "Oh and yes he knows that you are my niece"

Road pouted. Their head snapped to skinn as he grunted.

"Sweet tooth?"

"Its sweet." Were his words as he continued to eat. "It actually matches his taste? The shounen sure knows what to do"

"Who" tyki raised an eyebrow again. "Who what?" He asked the man.

"Who made this" he said, making road giggle. "Why? Allen of course! He makes the best cakes! Doesn't he?" She said giggling as skinn nodded.

"You want to meet the shounen?" Tyki asked, his smirk back on his lips.

Skinn nodded again. "Now or later?" He asked but got his answer as skinn stood up.

"Skinn! But you have to go in your human form! He doesn't know about us being Noah's" road explained.  
Skinn thought about it a while, he hasn't been in his human form since... well since the noah transformation.

Skinn huffed before his body turned from ash black to human white, his hair became a kind of dirty blond with black eyes.

"Its been such a long time since the last time I saw your human form!" Squealed road, opening the ark for them to step in. She already went inside, followed by skinn and then tyki.

Stepping out of the ark, many people were walking around. Skinn looked ahead. "Where?" He asked, not making eye contact.

"Follow me~" road sang happily, walking to the café. Tyki chuckled slightly at his two family members.

They soon stepped inside the café, and meet a very energetic boy. "Welcome!" He said grinning up at the three. Tyki blinked as he recognized the boy.

"Ah! You! Timothy was it, right? The shounen's little brother" tyki pointed at the boy.

Timothy straighten up. "Yep! The one and only!" He exclaimed proudly. "Aww so cute!" Road giggled, Timothy blushed. "I'm not cute!" He told her.

"Timothy, be kind to the customers, will you?" The teen said appearing behind the small boy. "O-of course nii-san!" He replied. "Good, if you were so kind could you bring these to the two girls at table five?" He held up the tray of cakes.

"Leave it to me!" He said proudly, taking the tray and leaving his bro with the three customers.

"I'm sorry for letting you wait, road, tyki" he said smiling, but turned his gaze to the newcomer. "And who might you be?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "Oh! This is skinn!" She said happily.

"Mhm. He is the one I told you wanted sweets" tyki explained. "Ah! Did you like the cakes?" The teen asked as he went up to the said man. Skinn blinked. He nodded.

"It was sweet" he said. "Did you know? Skinn loves sweets really much, but not everyone makes sweets that match his taste"

"So... you enjoyed my cakes?" Skinn nodded.

"Ah! Where are my manners! Please come to the counter" he said embarrassed, walking behind the counter.

Road giggled, following suit with the other two.

"So.. what can I bring you three?"

"For me the usual!" Road said happily, going to her usual table. "For me too" tyki followed road, letting skin alone there.

"And for you?" The teen asked.

"Sweets" leaved skinn's lips, the teen brightened up.

"You like sweets right? I can recommend you, the sweet vanilla milkshake with the matched cake to it! If you want I can place some sweets on it too!" The teen clapped his hands.

Skinn was a bit startled at the among of sweets he is getting, he nodded in agreement with the teen and was about to join his family members. He stopped as he found the little boy, Timothy, holding a tray of sweets up.

"Here! Take a few if you want! They are handmade!" He said gleaming with happiness. Skinn took three bonbons and went to his two family members.

"And? What do you think of allen?" Asked road giggling as skinn ate one bonbon.

"I like it. It's nice here" he said, fascinated that the bonbons are that good, but he hid it behind a mask even thought the two other noah's know about it.

"It looks like another family member found his favorite place in the café" tyki chuckled.

Finally, the teen and little boy made their way to them. "I'm sorry for letting you all wait" the teen said, taking the two usual orders from his tray and placing it in front of the familiar faces.

Timothy grinned placing the order in front of skinn, with a few more handmade sweets.

Skinn stared at the cake, it was decorated sweetly, the handmade sweets were on the cake and on the plate as extra.

"I hope you will like the cake! I helped nii-san making it!" Timothy brightened up.

_Cute_

Skinn nodded and started with the cake. The two bowed and went back to the counter and the younger one into the kitchen.

Skinn loves the cake, they knew it.

After they finished, they paid and were about to go, but the teen told them to wait.

"Skinn! This is for you!" Timothy said bringing the newcomer a bag with a cute decoration.

_Sweets_.

Nodding he took the bag, patted the boys head and they left.

"You sure took a liking at him, didn't you Timothy?" The teen asked chuckling.

"Of course! He likes my sweets! The first one who ate them..."

After all timothy made his sweets too sweet for the most people, skinn is the first one who ever ate one or even more of his sweets!

"You like the little boy" tyki hummed as skinn sat down on the dining table rather happy.

"He is sweet"

Tyki sweat dropped but let it go.


	4. Sheryl is furious,curious and not amused

Sheryl never felt this frustrated in his entire life.

His brother and his lovely cute daughter were disappearing from time to time! And he didn't even know why! Or where to!

Wisely, who sat beside him on the couch, sighed. "If you are so frustrated then go and ask road if she has a boyfriend" he said.

_What._

_Boyfriend?_

_Boyfriend..._

_BOYFRIEND!?_

His dear Road wasn't ready for a boyfriend!

Sheryl stood up and stormed off of the room, leaving a chuckling Wisely behind. "And I thought if wouldn't be easy to anger the man"

The teen sighed happily, it was a normal day in his café.

From the the counter, he could see all of his customers chatting happily, or relaxing.

There were about 8-10 tables in his café, a few bookshelves on the side for the customers available, if they got bored. The wall is in a sandy brown colour, the ground a dark brown.

There were a few pictures on the walls, flowers as decoration and light strings for a calm atmosphere. On the sandy brown coloured walls there a hint of gold too, matching with the pictures.

On the counter he was standing behind is a orchid, white with a light pink in it. The sort of fridges, that held the cakes cool, were decorated as well with gold stars at every corner.

He looked around and saw his favorite customers, the girl named road and her uncle with the name tyki often came here. They even started to take cake home for skinn.

They often tell Timothy, his sort of little brother, that skinn loves his self made sweets, making him blush in embarrassment.

What he didn't expect was, a tall man with a monocle, long wavy hair with two thin strands of hair on each side and wearing formal clothes, bursting into his shop after his two favourite customers went.

"Welcome! How can I help...?" The teen asked feeling a bit uncomfortable at the glare he received.

Sheryl was on his way to the earl's room, he literally broke the door down. The earl stared at him, like he already expected it to happen.

"How can I help you Sheryl~?" Sang the earl, whirling with his pink umbrella named lero.

"Lord Millennium!" Yelled sheryl furiously. (I don't know if he calls the earl that)

"My dear Road and Tyki are disappearing from time to time!" He yelled

"Do they~?" The earl asked in his normal singing voice.

"Please open me a door! I want to make sure my dear road doesn't have a boyfriend!" He slammed his hands on the earl's desk. The earl chuckled.

"Sure~ but make sure that you come back I time~" sheryl nodded, the earl used his umbrella to open an ark gate.

Sheryl immediately went through the door.

Here he was now, just stormed into a café after his dear road and tyki left. He glared at the teen behind the counter.

His dear road spoke to him and they joked around too!

_Unforgivable!_

His precious road joked around with a boy!

And he didn't even know the boy!

Fixing his monocle, he went to the boy behind the counter, who flinched at the sudden dark glare he received.

"I would like to know what kind of relationship you and my darling road have" he said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Road...? Excuse me sir, but who are you and why are you asking about one of my customers?" It was his turn to narrow his eyes.

_Interesting_.

Sheryl cleared his throat. "I'm Sheryl Kamelot, Road is my dear daughter and Tyki who accompanies her is my brother" he explained, not stopping to glare holes on the teen's body.

The said teen's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't knew! It's just kind of suspicious when a tall guy suddenly storms into a quiet cafe and demandes answers over a customer" the teen said bluntly, making sheryil realize that he is right.

"Answer my question, what kind of relationship do you and my sweet road have?" He asked again with a fierce glare.

"Road is one of my favorite customers!" The teen clapped his hands together. "She and Tyki sometimes even take sweets from here for skinn!" That surprised Sheryl. Since when did skinn ever go out of the mansion?

"What do you think of my dear road?" He asked again.

"Road is a sweet girl, but I'm not interested in love and such things, I rather like to chat with her some time. She is very funny" the white haired teen answered truthfully.

At the answer, he sighed in relieve, relaxing a bit. The tension between them left as quickly as it came.

"Umm. Sir? Do you want some cake with coffee?" The teen asked.

Sheryl nodded. "I would like both bitter" were his words as he left for a table more on the window side.

He watched the teen preparing his order, but then he noticed something he didn't notice at the beginning.

The teen looks so... _pure_ and _adorable_.

Just thinking about him, next to wisely and hugging his beloved road would make him nosebleed.

He looked at the teen as the white hair appeared in front of him, the teen placed his order in front of him.

"What's your name?" Sheryl asked bluntly, making the teen flinch. He pointed at himself after placing the black coffe next to the cake. The man nodded.

"My name is Allen, Allen Walker" the teen with the name allen said with a smile.

Bowing, Allen walked back to the counter. Sheryl observed him but shrugged it off and started eating.

_Walker_.

The name was indeed familiar to him, but he ignored it and enjoyed the incredible cake and wonderful black coffee.

After he paid, he was called by the teen. "Excuse me sheryl, sir" allen said making Sheryl chuckle slightly.

_So formal._

"Just sheryl, yes?"

Could you bring this to skinn, maybe?" He asked holding a purple little bag in his hands. "Timothy wanted skinn to try his new candies out" sheryl observed him again and shortly after he took the bag and left.

He sat down in the dining room, the diner should start soon.

He watched his daughter and brother arguing while skinn ate some sweets. Remembering what he is told to do, he took the bag out.

"Skinn I got a present for you from someone i meet today" he told them, handing the packet to skinn.

Skinn recognized the bag and unwrapped it after wards, his eyes slightly gleamed as he saw his favourite sweets.

"That..! Daddy! Where do you get that bag from!?" Road asked, as she and tyki recognized the familiar bag.

Sheryl chuckled. "From allen of course" he said making road jump up.

Lulubell and jasdevi stared at them with interest.

"What! Did you do something to him?!" She asked again.

"No but I have to say, the boy is quiet Interesting, and not to forget his cakes are incredible good" thus made tyki and road smirk.

"Who's allen?" Jasdevi asked in unison as they tried to follow the conversation.

"Nothing!" Lucky for road, the other members of the family came through the door.

Chaos broke out.


	5. Jasdevi found their new partner in crime

Jasdero and Devit were in the town, searching for that bastard of a general.

They often failed to find and kill the said man.

And this was so frustrating for them, even after tyki teases them for failing.

_He is going to die._

Suddenly the blond haired twin tugged on the black haired twins sleeves "look! Look! Hee!" he pointed at a tall man leaving a café.

"Isn't that the brother of a failure?" Asked devit as he recognized the man as sheryl, jasdero giggled. "Yes he is! Yes he is! Hee"

"Hey Jas, maybe that's the café that they talked about yesterday before dinner" said devi.

"With someone called allen! Hee!" Jasdero said, dragging his twin on the sleeve into the café.

"Ooh! Look devi! Look devi! Hee!" Admiring the light atmosphere and the smell of cake in the air, Jasdero wanted to taste the delicious cakes.

"You didn't have to drag me in jas" devit said, getting the smell in his lungs.

_Delicious._

"Welcome" came another voice making the twins look to the left, startled.

_Damn it._

_We let our guard down._

"How can I help you two?" The white haired teen asked as the twins went to the counter.

"Cake?" Jasdero nodded at the glance his brother send him. "Cake! Hee!" Then they looked at the teen.

"Hey hey! Are you allen!? Are you?! Hee!" That made the teen jump, why did they know his name? Are they here for money?

"Are you?" Devit asked now watching the teen.

"Why are you two asking?" He narrowed his eyes. "Could it be..." he wondered but talked off.

"What? Could be what?" Devit asked a but harsher but still curious about what the teen was about to say.

"Did you two come here for... cross marian?" The teens flinched, they were searching for the man but never found him, but what does that teen mean with 'come here for cross Marian'?

Taking one and one together... it clicked.

"That bastard if a man is here?!" Yelled devito as he realized what the teen said.

"Please calm down sir!" The teen replied as the customers started to look and murmur. "No cross marian is not here, and I don't have any money to pay any debts!" He quickly said.

"Where is he now then?"

"Somewhere in this world, telling everyone about me and my look so I could pay all of his debts, that bastard.." that suprised them both, the teen didn't look like a person who would curse people.

"So you are one of cross fucking marian's victims too?" Devito asked as his twin changed too in a singy voice.

The teen sighed. "Sadly yes" he looked up. "You said too, sir, does that mean you two are victims too?" They nodded in agreement.

"Since it looks like you hate that bastard, I'm devit"

"And I'm Jasdero!"

"And together.."

"We are.."

"Jasdero!" They pointed gold guns at each other, expecting a freak out look from the white haired teen because of the guns, but all they got is a sigh from him.

_Huh?_

"Please no guns, I had to deal with Gross Marian's one all the time" that explained it, they got too one time shoted by cross fucking marian as they wanted their money and only got the gun at their face.

Innocence hurt really much. They realized shortly after the incident.

"Please give me the guns or hide them well, I don't want to lose my customers" ah that made sense. They put the guns away.

"So... which cake do you two want? White chocolate and black chocolate?" The teen asked.

"You're allen? Are you? Hee!" Giggled the blond as he tilt his head. "I am but why do you know my name? And from where? Since it doesn't look like cross send you to me..."

They shock their head. "The brother of a failure gave a bag of sweets to a big baby the puppet screamed 'allen' and 'cafe' we saw the failure's brother leaving this cafe and thought to take a peak in" Devit explained with the help of his twin. Allen put two and two together.

"So you mean sheryl gave skinn the candies, you two possible picked my name and the café from road, saw sheryl leaving this café and thought the 'Allen' you two heard is working here?" They nodded, a bit shocked that he know their names.

"And with failure you two mean tyki?"

"Yes! Yes! Hee!" Jasdero giggled.

"But why? Isn't that mean? Beside the other nicknames you two have for your family" they shrugged.

"Its fun! It's fun!"

"And tyki always makes fun of us not finding that bastard" allen chuckled.

"Okay you two, what do you want to drink?"

"Lemonade! Lemonade!" Chanted jasdero, waving with his hands.

"And you devito?"

"I don't know, surprise me" nodding the teen told them to sit down and that he will be preparing their order.

Jasdero picked up the table more in the corner and they sat down, chatting to one another.

After a minute, allen came and brought their orders to them. "Enjoy it! And you two" they looked up at him. "Its on house" he told them. "Wait. You mean like we really don't have to pay?"

Allen nodded, smiling. "Without debts? Without?" Allen nodded again. "No debts nor paying, this time" he quickly added.

Their eyes widened but went to normal size quickly. "Thanks, I guess" mumbled devit. "Thanks! Thanks! Hee!" Jasdero giggled, starting to take his first bite of the white chocolate cake.

He literally drooled all over it. "Devi! Devi! This is delicious!" He took another bite. "It is?" Devit took his fork and took a bite.

_Definitely delicious. _

Then jasdero tried his lemonade. "Sweet! Delicious!" He said stomping with his feet on the ground happily.

Meanwhile devit has his doubts. That kid brought him tea. Tea! He wasn't a tea person from begin of, and he never liked it. His fault for asking for a surprise.

_Sigh_.

"Devi! Devi! Try it! Tryyy!" Whined his twin brother as he saw that devit had doubts.

Sighing he took the cup slowly, took a sip, and laid it down again. Jesdero was waiting for his reaction as he watched his brother taking a sip.

Devit opened his eyes, he closed as he took the cup, they were wide with his jaw open slightly.

"And? And?" Devit shock his head. "Delicious like you said" jasdero cheered.

_That black tea did really taste._

The cakes soon were disappearing and the liquid in glass and cup disappeared aswell. They stood up and walked to the smiling white haired teen.

"And? Enjoyed it?" Jasdero nodded his head multiple times with devit agreeing.

"Delicious! Delicious! Hee!" That answer made allen chuckle. "Hope you will come again soon!" Allen said waving them off. The twin made their way to the door opened it, devit gave allen a little smile while jasdero waved with both hands.

"Bye! Bye!" And they left.

"Jas, I think I'm going to be a tea person soon" devit announces as he and jasddro were in the library, burning a few books.

"I will be a lemonade one! Lemonade!" Said jasdero throwing more books into the fire.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at the twins, seriously? He just wanted a book and encounters them doing this.

_Burning books_. Their _hobby_.

But what's with the tea person? Lemonade?

"Don't tell me..." he quickly made his way out of the library, searching his brother and road his niece.

To be Continued. . .


	6. Wisely is suspicious and curious

Wisely is walking through the hall. He is on the way to the dining room, but actually he doesn't want to go. His family members, mostly tyki, road, sheryl, skin and the twins are always thinking about a guy with white hair who makes cakes.

A guy? Is he some kind of pedo or what? Wait, no, Sheryl is thinking about him too... and that guy he is supposed to call dad is married.

Now in front of the door, he could hear the chaos behind this door.

"Here we go again" he mumbled before opening the door and stepping inside the chaos.

He laid down on his bed, thinking about the guy they all keep thinking on visiting.  
Heck he even found the millenium earl taking an interest in visiting the guy.

Maybe the guy is actually a teen with white hair..

He shook his head, standing up. He opened his door and went to his adoptive sister's door. The door of road was easily to find since there were dolls on the door with the name road on it.

He flinched but nonetheless, he entered the room.  
"Road?" He asked, looking around the room.  
Without warning, his big sister tackled him on the ground.

"Wisely!" She said giggling as Wisely struggled to get her off.

"So what do you need?" She finally let him go, swinging lero around her fingers.

"I'm curious, that's all" he crossed his arms.

"Curious? About what?"

"You and the others are always thinking about some allen guy, I'm getting a headache" as he said the name allen, road's eyes brightened up.

"You want to meet allen!?" She asked excited, her little brother wants to meet allen!

She grabbed his wrist, grinning. "Come on! Let me introduce you to allen!" A heart shaped door appeared and the disappeared from the mansion.

Allen is washing the plates in the kitchen, he smiled at himself as he heard the bell above the door and Timothy greeted the customers.

_Timothy is a great help_

**He sure is**

_Neah!_

**Yes?**

Allen sighed, his uncle enjoyed it too much just appearing out of nowhere to scare the living hell out of allen.

_Don't scare me like that_

**Yeah, so how are the new customers?**

Allen knew that neah meant the other Noah's, but none of them did something, not yet. He inhaled deeply. This is going to be a stressful day, he can feel it.

**Your innocence is a pain in the ass**

Yep, stressful.

_Shut it, you exactly know that crown clown is an important friend and will help us with our goal._

Allen could feel how neah scowled, thought and then scowled again. Allen frowned. He felt a new noah presence.

In this moment Timothy went into the kitchen. "Nii-chan! Road brought her brother with her!" He explained cheerfully like always.

Humming, he let the plate sink into the water and went to the counter with washed hands. "Welcome again road!" He said making road chuckle, he when turned to the other white head.

"You must be road's brother, timothy already told me" He could feel neah in the background narrowing his eyes. Yes, this is the noah that can read minds.

"My name is Wisely Kamelot, I'm road's little brother" he introduced himself, allen didn't comment on the fact that he said little brother, road looked younger than wisely but neah already told him about the Noah's. It wasn't that surprising.

"Road wants her usual order, right?" She nodded.

"And you? What can I bring you Wisely?" He asked. Wisely merrily shrugged, road told him that allen could suggest the perfect order for people just by looking at them.

"Surpise me" he told the other white haired teen, who nodded in response. Road grabbed him on the sleeve and they sat down.

Road usual order was a chocolate straweberry cake with candies on it, her drink is a caramel cream shake or sometimes the strawberry smoothie.

For wisely, he will get a citrus cake with yummy white sugar on it. His drink can be lemonade or camomile tea.

Wisely starred at allen, he tried a few times to look at the teens thoughts, but someone in the dark didn't let him. He hid his suspicion and shocked expression behind his poker face, he knew something was off about the boy since the beginning, but this topped all of his expections.

He wanted to find the boys secret out. By the time, the white haired teen placed their orders down. Wisely observed his cake and drink.

Tea and citrus cake.

_Not bad_

Road already started eating her cake, not waiting for him. He glanced at the boy, he bowed and left behind the counter again. Taking the fork, he took a bite.

_God's creation_

He thought, taking another bite.

_Definitely God's creation!_

"And? Like it?" Road suddenly asked, making him flinch.

"Yeah its nice" he said. Road chuckled, she knew he liked it.

Wisely eyed the café one last time, he took the candy out and plopped it into his mouth.

_Sweet_

That little boy, timothy, gave skin's sweets to him.  
Wisely isn't really the person for sweets but not thinking, he took a candy, eating it.

He liked it, he took a few more and they finally left. They jumped into the ark gate, leaving the towns behind.

_Allen walker I'll find out your secret_

_Neah!_

**Yes?**

_Please tell me you didn't over do it with wisely_

**He was about to find out about me, allen**

_I know I know, but didn't make your action him suspicious?_

**Don't worry allen, I've got this**

Tyki looked up from his book. "And? How was it with the shounen?" He finally asks.

"Nice I guess" wisely answered.

"He totally liked it!" Road giggled.

"I did not"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you-" tyki slammed his book on the table, making them both shut up.

"Enough!" With this tyki left.


	7. Now Lavi appears too!

Lavi and Kanda came back from mission, on their way to the headquarters, Lavi kept on annoying Kanda that made him draw Mugen out and kick Lavi so hard that he literally went flying. The last thing he heard was a "Shut the fuck up baka Usagi!".

To be honest, lavi hope that on his way he would see a beautiful girl, but fate likes to play so he, instead in front of a beautiful girl, lands in front of a café.

Because of the impact, he rolled into the café, earning a few suprised looks. Who could blame them? He rolled into a café he didn't even knew that exists!

Than he had the chance to look around he noticed a white haired teen looking at him worried. He chuckled to himself. "Excuse me, sir, but are you alright?" The teen asked him.

Lavi is impressed by how formal the boy is, he looked like a few years younger than him. Suddenly a blob of blue hair appeared next to the teen.

Wait, that blue hair..

_Timothy!?_

"Lavi-nii-chan!" Timothy exclaimed suprise in his voice.

"You know him timothy?" The teen asked the younger boy, who nodded.

"He is that panda's apprentice!" He explained.

Lavi watched the teen as his eyes widened and then smiled at him.

_Something is off about him_ he noticed.

"So this is where you always disappear to!" Lavi exclaimed, jumping on his feet again with a grin.

"Yep!" Timorthy jumped up and they high-fived, the teen chuckled at them.

"Do you want to order something, sir?" The teen asked.

Lavi thought for it a while and answered. "Yeah that sounds good and my name is bookman jr. But you can call me Lavi! Nice to meet cha, albino-chan!"

"Albino?" He shook his head in amusement. "The pleasure is all mine, lavi and my name is not albino, its Allen Walker" he smiled.

"Allen huh? Sure I'll order something! Uhh what can I order?" He sweat-drooped. "Ah! Sorry! Please come to the counter, lavi" with that allen went behind the counter and Timothy continued to bring the orders to allen or bring the orders to the customers.

"Didn't knew Timothy works, I mean he is a child" lavi said aloud as he followed allen to the counter.

His jaw dropped as he saw the cakes.

_Oh my god, these cakes are the most delicious thing I ever saw.._

"Timothy wanted to help me in the café, I tried to change his mind but he said he wouldn't change his mind, so I let him help me out a little" he then turned to Timothy.

"Timothy, if you want you can take a break and eat some cake, okay?" He smiled at the younger. "Cake!? Yes!"

He chuckled. "Lavi-nii-chan! Let's sit together!" Timothy said, grabbing Lavi's hand.

"Holds on lil bro, gotta order first" he stared at the cakes. "Do you like cherries? Or forest berries?" Lavi thought about it and then nodded. "I do"

"How about the cake with forest berries on it? Á lá gâteau de forêt" lavi blinked.

_French?_

"That sounds delicious, I'll take it!l" he grinned. "And to drink?" Lavi put his hand under his chin, thinking.

"Drink...drink... something to drink... I don't know" allen watched him thinking, he made his own mind.

Maybe strawberry milkshake? Like road always has it

_No_

_Lavi isn't road, he has his own taste..._

_Maybe forest tea? With cookies!_

Lavi sighed, shaking his head. "I give up" he held both his hands up.

Allen chuckled. "How about tea?"

"Tea? I'm not really a tea person.."

"Believe it or not, I made a person who only thinks about chaos to a tea person"

"Hmm... I guess I'll try it then!" Noding his head, allen send him to a table.

Lavi turned around and grinned as he saw timothy waving at him with a grin like his.

This boy can be really sweet sometimes

So he sat down next to the boy and they talked about normal things. Like what timothy does here or how he gets to know more people.

Timothy? How did you meet Allen?" Lavi suddenly asked, he has been curious since Timothy told him that allen is to him a real big brother.

"How we meet? He saved me!"

"Saved you? Ho-" he got cut off as allen came and laid their orders down.

"Timothy here is your usual blueberry cake with hot chocolate and lavi here is your cake with tea" he bowed his head and went to the counter again.

Allen meanwhile went to the kitchen as fast and unnoticeable as he could, his eye actived and his left arm throbbed painfully. He hissed.

_A akuma is nearby... real near_

But an exorcist is in the café...

Timothy ate his cake fast and gulped down his warm chocolate. He stood up and turned to lavi. "I'm still helping nii-chan! See ya lavi-nii-chan!" He waved and went to the kitchen.

Lavi waved back and as Timothy wasn't in sight anymore, he went to serious.

_That boy is cursed_ he noted

Not only that but he wears gloves too

Timothy went into the kitchen and saw allen on the ground, on his knee. "Nii-chan?" He asked softly, coming near the older boy.

_Something is wrong_

His eyes widened than he saw the cursed eye of his brother activated.

_An akuma_

"Nii-chan?" He asked again, standing in front of him. "There is an akuma nearby, right?" Allen managed to nod.

"You can go destroy it, if you want! I'll take care of the café!" He offered, he really wanted to help.

"N-no I can't leave you alone in the café"

"Trust me nii-chan! I can take care of it!" Allen slowly nodded.

After all he trusts Timothy.

"I'll be back... you know what to do if you need me, right?" Timothy nodded. "Yes I do!"

Allen activated his innocence then. Timothy can't stop but always being amazed by the innocence his brother has.

_Beautiful_

Allen's head is covered with the hood of the coat, his eyes are covered with a silver mask.

The rest was covered by the innocence coat form, white and gold in one, it looked beautiful and-

-mysterious.

"Thank you Timothy..."

"No problem nii-chan!" He opened the back door and jumped up with white strips coming from his coat.

"Now to lavi-nii-chan.."

To Be Continued. . .


	8. Allen and Timothy in a secret pack!

"Welcome!" Timothy said as he greeted another pair of customers, they ordered and he brought their order to them. Before he could go back to work, lavi pulled him to him.

"Where is allen? I thought he only let's you help and not do all of his work" lavi asked suspiciously, didn't allen meant what he said?

"No! Nii-chan is looking for something in the kitchen, it sometimes needs some time, the kitchen is a mess!a" timothy answered quickly, slightly nervous.

"Want me to help?" Offered Lavi, but timothy quickly shook his head.

"Lavi-nii-chan! I've got this!" He grinned at the older boy.

"Fine but tell me if you got anything that I could help with" Timothy nodded.

He jumped from roof to roof, his innocence making him faster.

He suddenly stopped in front of a man on the roof, his cursed eye proved that this man is no longer alive, but his skin remained.

"Akuma" the white hooded teen hissed as the akuma throwed the skin of him and showed its true form.

"Sword of exorcist" he whispered as he pulled his left arm into a sword.

"I shall bring your soul the peace it earned..." swinging his sword, the akuma dashed at the teen.

"Kanda!" Lenalee gasped as she saw on the roof of a building an akuma and another person, fighting.

Kanda'e head snapped up, seeing the same as the girl. "Akuma" he narrowed his eyes. He went down to his knees and then jumped up, landing on the roof perfectly.

Lenalee already activated her innocence, dark boots, following kanda to the roof.

She didn't believe what she saw, the boy she saw fighting the akuma, was there standing over the akuma with his sword on its neck.

"Rest in peace" they heard him say, before he slashed the sakuma's body.

"Who the hell are you?" She heard kanda ask, she is curious too, who is that boy? He couldn't be in black order cuz she already knew all of the exorcists there.

The teens head snapped up at them, he must have not sensed them.

The teen didn't answer, instead he turned around and jumped down into an alley.

"Oi!" Yelled Kanda as he followed the stranger, he looked down into the alley and saw nothing but trash.

"Gone" he 'tch'ed putting mugen back into its shell, she didn't even notice when he pulled his innocence out.

"Kanda! We got to inform brother about this!" She said, jumping down from the building and deactivating her innocence.

He followed suit, not bothered to answer anything. A flash of white caught his attention, he blinked and the white disappeared as fast as it came.

Allen deactivated his innocence, he left the alley and walked around like the other people. He was nearly caught by two exorcists. He couldn't ignore the painful screams and struggling.

The akuma's needed to be exorcised, to get their peace and freedom. He couldn't let them experience more pain than already done.

**You did great allen**

The noah inside him knew what pain he faced, being the gray in a world of black and white wasn't easy.

Than he had he noah transformation, he had to suppress the aura of the 14th noah to come out, he couldn't effort to be found by black order or the other noah's.

Not to forget that half of the Earl's toys went on to kill and stalk him everywhere.

He couldn't let anyone find out about the truth. After all the 14th noah wasn't even supposed to exist.

He went into another alley and with his innocence, he made his way back to the backdoor of his café.

Timothy is nervous. Lavi is getting suspicious since his nii-chan hasn't been back for half an hour!

He is worried too, but he know that his nii-chan is strong enough to protect himself.

He went back into the kitchen, he placed another pack of dishes into the sink.

_Nii-chan... where are you?_

He heard a click and saw allen coming inside. "Nii-chan! I was so worried!" He cried out, throwing himself on the older boy.

Allen chuckled at the acts, he knew timothy could be childish but this topped everything.

"I'm sorry.. it took me longer than expected! A girl with pigtails and a boy with a samurai sword kind of saw me" Timothy's eyes widened.

"Kanda-nii-chan and Lenalee-nee-chan!?" He said suprised. He meet them? Oh god..

"Nii-chan! Kanda-nii-chan is really strong! Lenalee-nee-chan is strong too! And very fast! You have to watch out!" He informed his brother.

Allen nodded his head at the new information, he then patted the boys head. "Timothy you're a great help, you know?"

"Ah! Nii-chan! The blueberry cream shortcake is finished!" Allen stood up from his position, he already deactivated his innocence as he stepped through the door, and opened the fridge and took out a cake.

"I already guessed so, so I took the time yesterday night and baked one" he explained.

Then he heard the bell above the door ring. "We got another customers!" He went out of the kitchen, replacing the cake with the empty cake plate.

Timothy went to the door and greeted the young woman.

Lavi narrowed his eyes, allen just came out of the kitchen with a cake.

Did he bake the cake just now?

No, that couldn't be.

A cake needs more time to cool down and then decorate it like this cake.

What the hell is going on here?

To be Continued. . .


	9. Out of the way! Akuma and Noah coming!

Lulubell narrowed her eyes, she noticed that a few of her family member's acted strange.

She knew that it's about the café and about this allen, even jasdevi meet him.

"You know, if you're so curious, why not just visit allen?" Said wisely, as he sat down next to lulubell's cat form.

Lulubell ignored him, looking up at mimi, the akuma maid understood and picked her cat form up.

Surely the millenium earl knows what to do. She hopes.

"Lulubell since we will kill humanity soon, why don't you just go and amuse yourself. The others got a liking towards a café, why don't you check it out?"

Lulubell only nodded, she knew her master is interested in the café and would like to visit too.

When she got out of the room, with mimi on her tail, she thought about it. Maybe she could check it out? Making sure that her family member's are alright?

Yeah. That's what she should do.

Allen's hair is getting longer and its irritating him! He tied it in a short low ponytail with a purple hair tie.

He suddenly flinched, a very bad feeling coming. With s few platers in his hands, he went to the kitchen.  
Letting the plates in the sink, his cursed eye actived.

He knew something bad would come up, but the feeling of a new noah presence topped it.

**Calm down, just act like you always do**

Allen nodded, he took out an eyepatch for these situations and placed it on his now closed left eye.

He walked out of the kitchen, and went towards the door. There were already waiting the a new noah and her akuma servant.

"Welcome" he said with a gentle smile. "Please come to the counter for orders" he saw he akuma nod, and went behind the counter, waiting for his new customers to come.

Than lulubell arrived with her servant in their human form, she didn't thought that the café would look so peaceful.

As a teen came and welcomed them, she didn't expect the café owner to be this young.

With her taking the first steps to the counter and mimi following behind her, she saw the cakes and the whole equipment.

She wasn't disappointed by the look, now comes the taste.

Mimi stepped forward. "Master Lulubell gets a vanilla piece of cake and to drink coffee with milk" mimi said with a calm voice, but Lulubell knew she was excited from the cake.

"And you miss? Don't you want something?" The teen, allen she guessed, asked her servant. Mimi tensed but calmed down again. "No thank yo-" Lulubell petted mimi in her head.

She never does it often but it's a signal to stop her from saying anything.

"You can order something as well" were Lulubell's words, mimi's eyes widened in suprise, changed soon into a warm smile and a bow. "Thank you!" She turned to the white haired teen again.

"For me a plate of this cake please" she pointed at a light bluish cake. "Oh these! My little brother likes them really much" he chuckled.

"To drink?"

"A cup of earl grey tea please"

The teen nodded smiling. "You two can take a seat, I will come with the order in a few minutes"

Lulubell took a seat at the window side. She watched how these humans walk around, curse and yell at each other.

Mimi is looking around he café, she noticed, to be honest it's really comfortable here.

"I'm sorry if you had to wait so long" came the teen's voice. He took their cakes and drinks down from a tray he held, bowed, and went again with a smile.

Lulubell still is suspicious about the curse mark over his eye, and the eyepatch. What effect does the curse mark have? She wondered. And what's with these gloves?

She took the fork on the table, and took a bite of the cake. She ate piece after piece. She isn't disappointed of the café that's clear.

Mimi watched her master eat the cake calmly. She too took the fork, and started eating. Her eyes beamed by the flavor!

She watched her master drink the the coffee. She could tell that her master wasn't disappointed.

She had to admit, her earl grey tea is perfect. She never tasted something so delicious before!

Allen, Lulubell knew, told them it's on house. Of course her eyes widened slightly, but turned to normal again.

She accepted the offer and left with her servant. She will make sure to come by often from now on.

Allen had a hard time, his cursed eye started to bleed after the noah, Lulubell neah told him, and her akuma servant went.

He went to the kitchen, took the eyepatch off and saw blood over his whole eye. His cursed eye finally deactivated and the blood stopped as well.

With a wet cloth he cleaned it. He took bandaged and bandaged his left eye up. Beside, nobody would notice since the café will close soon.

There aren't many people either.

The bell over the door rang again and he went to welcome his new customers.

What he didn't expect is... "yo albino-chan! I got my two friends with me! Woah! What happened with your eye!?"

A tiring day indeed.


	10. Lavi is telling about the awesome cafe!

"Yeah! Timothy is working eh I mean! Helping his big brother with the café sometimes!" Lavi said, waving his hands up and down with a grin, looking at his friends.

"So this is why timothy has been disappearing! I was starting to get worried" lenalee sighed, while miranda agreed that she was worried for nothing.

"But who is this big brother you're talking about lavi?" Miranda asked, she isn't as nervous as she was a few years ago, no she has grown and learned.

"Its not some strange pedophil guy dont worry! He is pretty nice! He is maybe two years younger than me and yuu-chan" kanda held mugen on his throat and only 'che'ed at this.

lavi squeaked "I thought about going to the café! Who wants to come with me!?" He asked, hiding behind lenalee, grinning in excitement. Lenalee offers a smile at the bunny and agreed on coming with him.

That means that she will drag Kanda in this too. Marie, Miranda and krory couldn't come but will the next time, they promised.

After the trio left the room, they cheered. Okay more like lavi cheered and the other two just watched. Komui allowed them a break!

Let's go!" Exclaimed lavi walking forward to the underground exit they use when they have missions.

With lavi walking forward and chatting with lenalee, kanda sighed.

He was being dragged into this, he could use the time for much more than this. Like training or eating soba.

But the baka usagi wouldn't let him. He scoffed.

"Here we are!" Lavi said pointing at the door in front of them. The café looked nice from the outside, not so shabby or old and not too new.

He opened he door with his friends following. "Hey albino-chan! I got my friends with me!" As he saw the white haired boy, he blinked. "Albino-chan! What happened with your eye?!" He asked suprised.

"Ah lavi.. welcome" he touched his bandaged eye. "Don't worry about it" he said. "Albino-chan! This is serious! You can't just patch your eye up saying it was nothing!"

"Lavi it's really nothing" the teen sighed, tired.

"It has to be something serious! Ah! Is that blood?!" Lavi practically freaked out at the sight of blood.

"Ah... don't worry really I just had a little accident"

"You're bleeding! This can't be just a little accident!"

They both stopped as the girl with short green hair cough to get their attention. "Lavi that's enough, if he doesn't want to tell us then its okay" she turned to the white teen. "I'm sorry, lavi can get really worried if he sees something like this" she gestured to his eye.

The albino just laughed nervously. "I-I see.. ah please come to the counter!" He suddenly remembers that these people are his customers. Soon lavi introduced his friends as lenalee and Kanda.

Kanda is suspicious, not like lavi and wisely, mugen his innocence has been acting strange around the teen. He thought nothing about it at first but it soon proved to be wrong. Mugen is reacting to the teen.

With a slight glance, he noticed the rings around lenalee's feet are shaking slightly and that hummer from the baka usagi is shining slightly.

Did they not notice it? No, they had to notice this. Or they are just ignoring it.

They followed the teen to the counter and Kanda frowned unnoticed. They were in a café. That means no soba.

He could kill someone right now.

"So what can I bring you three?" The teen, moyashi he dubbed, asked.

"Moyashi" he said in a rude manner.

"My name is allen to your information and yes?" Allen had a very hard time not to beat that guy up.

"Green tea. And if you dont have it" he dangerously glared at the teen.

"Yes we have green tea bakanda" he said smiling, kanda felt his eye twitch. At least he wasn't called yu.

Lavi himself had a hard time not to laugh at the insult. It was priceless.

Lenalee just sighed again, but is amused at the scene in front of her. "Do you have chinese candies too?" Lenalee asked unsure. "I surprisingly have!" Answered allen smiling.

"So which Chinese candy do you mean?"

"Do you have Tanghulu?"

"Ah! You mean the candied fruits don't you?" Lenalee nodded, her eyes gleaming. "I indeed have! Do you want the strawberry stick or the one with different fruits? Or both?" Lenalee agreed on both.

"Lavi? The same from last time?" Lavi only nodded with a grin. "You already know me so good albino-chan! I feel honored!" With a smile, he waved them off. "Just sit down and relax, I'll bring the orders soon"

Lavi turned around and stalked to the spot he and Timothy ate last time. He stopped with lenalee as allen called out for Kanda with his nickname. "Please don't destroy my shop with that sword of yours" lavi laughed out loud while lenalee actually tried to stifle her laughter.

Kanda's eye twitched again, he growled. "Shut it moyashi" he hissed in irritation. His hand already on mugen.

Then allen disappeared into the kitchen for lenalee's sweets. The three sat down.

"Spit it out baka usagi, why are we really here" it wasn't a question, it was an order.

Levi's expression went serious at this, surprising his friends slightly. "I'm guessing that allen has innocence" he said.

"Tell me something new" kanda che'ed. "But he doesn't seem to have an object with him" lenalee wondered.

"He could be having it in this café, we just have to find it!" Lavi explained.

Kanda ignored the rest of the conversation, instead he focused on the teen, who came out with the chinese sweets he guessed, and is now preparing his green tea.

It seemed absurd, if he really has an equipment type of innocence wouldn't something happen? Innocence is always uncontrollable before it activated for the first time.

That only means that he already activated it or that he doesn't use an equipment type, but a parasitic type of innocence.

If he really has a parasitic type of innocence, in which body part would the innocence be then?

_Such a pain in the ass_

Allen soon came and placed their orders down in front of them, if kanda's green tea isn't edible then he is gonna use mugen and slice the moyashi up.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink lenalee?" Allen asked a bit worried.

"Don't worry Allen-kun, I'm not really thirsty"

"How about a glass water?"

Lenalee gave up, allen really is stubborn just like a little kid, she giggled. "Fine a glass water is okay" nodding allen went to the kitchen again.

Kanda noticed, the moyashi has been wearing these suspicious gloves too.

Bringing the glass water to lenalady, he sat down as well. "May I?" He asked. "Of course!" Lavi responded, eating his French cake.

"Hey Allen-kun did you make the tanghulu?" Lenalee asked as she ate a fruit from the candied stick. Allen nodded. "Really?" she blinket surprised. "Yeah I can do many sweets from different countries!"

"Where did you learn it from?"

"Before I opened the café, I traveled from country to country, the people there happily showed and helped me learn how to make these" _and I had to run away afterwards because they were adept collectors who were after master,_ he added in his mind darkly.

"Ehhh traveling around huh? I've been traveling around too with panda-jiji" lavi took a bite from his cake.

"Panda-jiji?"

"Ah lavi nicknamed bookman panda since he does look like one" lenalee giggles again. "So lavi is the bookman's apprentice?" Lavi nodded. "Yeah! He always tortures me with history!" He whined making allen chuckle. "Well isn't it a bookman's duty to record history? So if course you need to study and know everything about it"

"Wait.. how do you know the duty of a bookman?" Lavi asked, he is curious but only these who are involved into the war know what a bookman does.

"Mhm. I once knew a bookman, he was very smart and knew everything. He had long Auburn hair with these thick and big glasses on, he looked ridiculous with these"_ and beside the fact that I am actually him_, he added again in his mind.

"Really? But what do you mean with was?" Allen gripped his pants. "He... he died" lenalee's eyes widened, so do kanda's and lavi's.

"How? How did he die allen?" Lavi asked. Allen shook his head. "I don't know how, but i know he is" _since I saw and felt how he died, I was him and now I am in this body..._

"I'm.. we're sorry Allen-kun" lenalee took Allen's hands squeezing them softly. Allen shook his head again. "Its okay lenalee, I didn't even meant to tell anyone about this" he sweat dropped and then stood up. "The last customers just went, I'll be right back" they nodded, kanda just che'ed again.

**Allen...**

_Don't worry neah, it was a good choice to change the body.. the former one you knew was weak, it would'nt have managed the noah awakening_

**That's right... the allen back then, officially died in an akuma attack, only two people know how he really dead**

_You and master..._

**You shouldn't let these exorcists wait, the girly face is suspicious enough and with bookman's apprentice and a noah hot on our tails isn't really better** allen only nodded at this, and left the kitchen with a wet cloth for the tables.

"I will be starting to clean up, you guys can still sit there If you want" allen smiled at them.

"Wait Allen-kun! Me and lavi want to help, can we?" Lenalee asked as gentle as she could. Remembering the conversation she and lavi had as allen went to the kitchen again.

"Umm... sure but only if you want! I don't want to force you two!" Lenalee and lavi only laughed. "Yes we want to help" winked lavi. "So are we allowed to enter the holy ground of the maker of sweets?" Lavi asked referring to the kitchen. Allen grinned. "But of course! You may see my holy ground, you oh so holy people" he answered.

Lavi whistled and with lenalee they disappeared into the kitchen.

They looked around the kitchen, searching for anything innocence alike. "Lenalady, any luck?"

"No lavi, on this side are only bake supplies" she heard lavi opening the fridge.

"Look! The holy cakes are here in!" He grinned as lenalee face-palmed. "Not now lavi!" She hissed.

They didn't find anything innocence alike, so they just took wet cloth pieces and went out again.

"Took yer two long enough" allen shook his head. "Was it so amazing on my holy ground?" Lavi only blinked.

"Hmm? Did I say something wrong?" Asked allen.

"No no just wondering, yer?" Lavi had a teasing smile. Allen shrugged. "Looks like my accent slipped, oops" he laughed nervously, scratching his neck.

"Accent? Allen what nationality do you belong to?"

"I'm actually a brit, full blood english. Funny isn't it?"

"I actually already thought you were from such a nation, you're way too formal, no wonder! You're a brit!" Allen just laughed. "Not all Brits are formal, lavi"

Lavi just stuck his tongue out, making allen even laugh more.

Outside of the shop, allen closed the door and locked it. "Finish!"

"Good work allen" lavi said, playfully hitting Allen's shoulder. Allen laughed.

"I hope you three come ofter from now on, I really enjoyed your company" he smiled sheepishly.

"Awww moyashi-chan enjoyed my presence! Unlike a certain someone" kanda shot him a glare in which lavi made hide behind allen, which is funny because lavi is taller than him.

"Aw yuu-chan! Don't glare at me! That's mean!" Lavi whined.

"Shut up baka usagi! And don't call me by my first name!" He pointed his katana at allen. "Out of the way moyashi!" As allen did so, with a grin, lavi cried out and runned away with a furious Kanda hot on his tail.

"You should better keep a good eye on them" chuckled allen, looking at lenalee. "I will make sure to visit you often allen-kun! See you soon!" She waved and run after the two boys.

Allen sighed. "What a trouble some trio"

**Says you** said neah in his mind with a smirk. _Oh shut it between us, you were the former destruction, I'm just continuing your work_ allen chuckled again as neah pouted.

_Let's go home I'm tired_ allen turned into a corner, looking out to see if someone is watching him. He opened the ark gate and stepped through it.

A trouble some day but it was indeed still funny.


	11. Allen do something!

Road sighed dramatically. "Stop sighing, it irritates me, why are you even sighing?" Tyki asked, closing his book while smoking.

"I want to see allen~!" She sang. "Why don't you then?"

"Because millenie said he will go visit allen if more noah's go to him!" She sighed again dramatically. "Ah I see. Just to make sure, without his clown costume?"

"Without"

"Then why is it so dramatic? The shounen can handle him, besides he will never know that it's the millenium earl out of all people"

"You're right... let's go to allen then!" Her happy self came out, grabbing tyki's arm.

"Wait!"

"Yeah wait! Wait! Hee!" Road turned around, looking at jasdevi bored. "What?"

"You guys are going to allen?!"

"Yeah?"

"We're coming with you!" Jasdero whined. Road only nodded.

Suddenly the door opened again and wisely came in. "Take me too! Fast!" Cried wisely out, as he pushed everyone inside the gate road just opened.

"Why were you running wisely?" Tyki asked, puffing the smoke out. "Uhhhh... the earl might search me for something stupid?"

Tyki just starred at him, before shaking head. "Oh boy... you might get into trouble for coming with us"

"I don't care!"

Lavi sighed. He, lenalee and the others with them wanted to go to the café! Where allen is! But because they left the black order without taking a mission, leverrier aka Hitler wannabe, wanted his dog to watch them.

To make sure they didn't have contact to the Noah, and to make sure they weren't traitors. For what? Going into a café? Seriously?!

Lavi sighed again, the old panda hit him again, after he came back to the order. Now he, lenalee, kanda being dragged along again, panda and leverrier's watch dog link.

Allen rubbed his head, something is not right. He can feel he bad feeling. Something very, very bad might happen.

**Stop worrying, everything will be alright as long as the earl doesn't visit**

_Yeah sure.._ for allen, it hasn't calmed him down a bit. He is a little jumpier but still on guard for everything that might happen.

Road was hopping her way to allen's café happily, not only did four of her family members tagged along, but she will see allen again!

"Road, stop thinking about allen the whole time, it gives me a headache" wisely complained while road just pouted. "Then stop sticking your nose in other people's business in!"

"Ah the shounen is cleaning a table right now" at the mention of allen, road's head snapped to the café a few steps ahead. She could see from the window that allen is again humming the strange melody from the first day she meet him.

"Hey two-dots are you going to write every step we do down?" Lavi asked a bit annoyed at the fact that they are being followed by leverrier's dog.

Why them!? They only went to a café!

"Yes, I will indeed do that, bookman junior" that guy simple answered. Bookman shook his head at junior behavior.

Before they go to allen, they thought, hey why not walk around for a bit?

He even thought about trying to shake the watch dog off, but the golem would give him their location again anyway.

Road hummed, she and third of her family are sitting on her favourite spot.

Allen soon came. "For tyki his german blueberry pie with his usual coffee" he placed them in front of allen, who gave him a 'thanks shounen'.

"For wisely his Citrus cake and Echinacea tea" he placed them down inform of Wiley who gave a little thanks.

"For road her usual order the chocolaye strawberry cake and a caramel cream shake" she giggled, thanking the said teen.

"Jasdero gets his lemonade and white chocolate cake" jasdero just clapped with his hands excited.

"And the least, Devit gets his black chocolate cake with turkish black tea" after allen placed all the orders down, he left them alone.

Tyki and wisely stared at devit with a raised eyebrow and an amused look. "Black tea? You?" Devit just scoffed, saying something like 'allen gave it to me' and 'it's not that bad'.

Tyki luckily got his book with him, as he started eating his pie, he also started reading.

The little family sat there in peace, enjoying themselves.

Link started to get annoyed, the rabbit and the whole gang are just walking around. Just walking. Weren't they supposed to go to a café!?

He hid his frown behind his facade. Do they even know that he didn't wanted to be Hitler wannabe's dog?

He noticed that they were near a café.

_So this must be the place..._

He writes down every little detail of the appearance of the café. The rabbit opened the door, making the bell above ring. He writes it down.

"Yo albino-chan!" Link looked around the café warily. He then noticed a white haired teen appear in front of them. Lavi introduced the panda to the teen, earning himself a hit at his head.

He writes the appearance of the teen down, then the name he got as the teen, Allen Walker, introduced himself to the panda.

As they all went to the counter. The teen asked them what they wanted.

"Allen-kun do you have fa gao?" Lenalee asked nervously. "Of course I have lenalee! I have the most sweets all around the world in this café!" Allen grinned.

"What about pearl milk tea?" He nodded. Lenalee literally beamed. "A fa gao and pearl milk tea please!" She smiled.

"Green tea" was the only thing Kanda said, before sitting down on their usual table (the one from last time). "The same!" Allen already knew what usagi meant with the same, the same as the first time.

"For me only chamomile tea please" allen smiled at bookman. "And you? What can I bring you?" Allen said looking at link. Link coughed into his hand before looking at he teen. "Rosehip tea and a baumkuchen (spit cake)" the teen nodded, these were german tea and cake. He had them.

"Take a seat then, I'll be bringing them" they nodded and sat down where Kanda is.

They all froze as hey heard familiar voices. They looked to their left and meet a few eyes.

The little family froze as they saw exorcists coming into the café. "Exorcists" they hissed lowly.

They watched them sit down, and as jasdero talked again, their eyes meet.

"Noah's!"

To be Continued. . .


	12. Not black allen, but demon allen!

_Neah be a nice uncle and help me_

**With what?**

Allen sighed again, he really should stop himself to sigh so often. Massaging his forehead, he scoffed, imaging what chaos would happen if they meet.

_I have both noah's and exorcist in my café! What am I supposed to do!?_

**Play the innocently act? In the worst case use it.**

_Fin_\- before he could finish the train of thoughts he heard screaming and yelling. Oh god.

Running out of the kitchen he meet a very unhappy situation. As his dark aura appeared, his customers looked at him.

"Allen! Why are the noah's here?!"

"Allen! Why didn't you tell us that exorcists are coming here?!"

With a glare, they stopped death in their tracks. He pushed himself to smile. "Noah's? Exorcists? What the hell are you two talking about?" He heard a gasp, maybe from road. He could hear her mumbling thing like 'allen cursed!'.

Eyeing the situation, he sighed again. "Road candle down and lenalee put your feet down" he said staring at them, lenalee's foot was at road's throat and her candle at lenalee's heart. Road only whined but did like told, lenalee deactivated her innocence after it.

He looked at the next ones. "Tyki... butterfly away and bakanda didn't I tell you not to destroy things? Sword. Down. Yet." Tyki shuddered at the tone, kanda only che'ed and pulled his sword away.

"Jasdevi I told you not to show your guns!" The twins whined and started trying to explain. "But allen!" Devito was cut of by Allen's glare, jasdero hiding behind devito. "Lavi, bookman is it really necessary to pull the hammer and needles out? Please refrain from fighting in my café" bookman only nodded and deactivated, lavi following in suit but frowning.

"Link could please put these talismans away?" He couldn't say much to wisely, since he is just sitting there and drinking calmly.

"Allen! They are-" he cut lenalee off with glare again. "If you all are oh so sworn enemies then fight outside! I don't care honestly, but don't destroy my café!" He scolded them, link writing evrything down, how a normal person could stop the noah just by ordering them around.

"Good" allen finished as he saw both parties sit down slowly. "Will you do this again in the future?" He asked with narrowed eyes. They shook their heads.

"I'll be right back then" he went back to the kitchen, taking the already prepared tray and came back only to meet both parties glaring at each other.

Pushing his happy mood back up, he passed the orders to the exorcists. "Enjoy it" he said with a smile, the others relaxed.

Allen is aware that link is crow, cross informs him from time to time with their secret communication earring. (The long gold one as they found cross I believe)

Wisely has been watching the teen from the beginning on. "Wisely?" Road whispered to wisely. "Hm?" He replied. "Why are you staring at allen?"

"I'm suspicious" as these words left his lips, tyki and the twins stared at wisely in confusion. "Why?"

"Isn't it suspicious? Allen didn't even react than he saw tyki's teez and road's candles at all, bot even to jasdevi's guns.." now that he mentioned it, it's true.

"You're right, wouldn't normal humans go crazy?"

"But allen knows about our guns" devito said as his twin said he same with giggles.

"But still.. and I heard something" road looked at him skeptically. "Something?" She asked.

"Yeah something dark from his mind, it was.. it was like a noah"

"What!?" Whisper yelled road. "That can't be! He doesn't know about us! You heard him!"

"Calm down road, and she is right wisely, he doesn't know about us. Besides if he did have a noah transformation, we would have noticed it, wouldn't we?" Wisely slowly nodded at his uncle, lowering his head.

_Why can't they believe me?_

Link is watching the teens every move. He didn't only manage to calm the noah's down, but also he managed to scare them!

"Okay..." he heard bookman jr. Say. "We suspect that allen has Innocence... but we aren't sure about it"

Link raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "What makes you think the shop keeper has innocence, bookman jr.?"

"First of all our innocence reacted to him, second he has a curse mark on his left side"

"A curse mark? What makes you think that he isn't an akuma?"

"Because..." lavi grinned. "Only humans get cursed" he has a point.. "we're her to investigate!" He added.

But the fact that noah's are here. Link has to look forward of visiting often from now on.


	13. Links new job!

Chapter Text

When link told leverrier about the noah family visiting a café, he should have expected that he would send out the CROWS and interrogate them.

Lucky for allen walker, Komui could persuade it to link to watch and note everything. Leverrier wasn't very happy, but said it was for now, if the noah's do soemthing suspiciously the CROWS will be called immediately.

So here is link, sitting in the café, watching the owner of the café. "Link? Do you want new tea?" The owner of the café asked him, noticing the tea on the table going cold. "That would be very nice, walker."

"I told you, you can call me Allen!" The grinning white-head took his cup and went into the kitchen.

The door opened, link looked like up from his notes, wide eyed he saw Tyki Mikk Noah of Pleasure and Road Kamelot Noah of Dreams.

"Ooh~ tyki! Look it's the dog~!" He saw how the noah of dreams pointed at himself and the noah of pleasure smirk.

"Why are you here watchdog? I don't think that you're a friend of the shounen" before he could answer, his cup was set down on the table.

He frowned upon seeing Walker hitting the noah of pleasure with the tray lightly. "Tyki! I told you not to start fights in my café!"

Tyki only smirked again. "But we just had a normal conversation shounen."

"It didn't look like one, tyki." The noah only laughed and ruffled said boy's hair. "Allen~ I'm here too~!" The smaller noah hugged the white-head around the waist.

Link writes it down on his notebook.

"Oh what do we have here?" Tyki mikk took his notebook and looked in it. He saw a frown appearing on the noah's face.

"You're a CROW aren't you?'

"I am indeed one" links eyes narrowed, taking his notebook back. "Say, what are you doing here? Is it because we are here?"

"You are correct, noah. Inspector Leverrier's orders." He took the cup and took a sip from his fresh tea.

The white-head could only blink. "Leverrier? CROWS? Noah?" He questioned making the smaller noah giggle. "You don't need to know that, allen~" the white-head seemed to accept it.

"Well please don't start a fight or something. I need to work now and tyki, road, your orders will come soon." Allen winked making road squeal as she and tyki sat down on their usual spot.

With walker in the kitchen, he watched the Noah's unnoticed.

In the kitchen allen sighed.

_Neah, both noah and CROW are here_

**I noticed, but stay calm I know you can do it**

_I know, but I'm worried. When do you think they will notice?_

**That you're a noah? Or that you have innocence?**

_Both_

He heard neah sigh in his head.

**Allen, to save mana we have to motivate him to awaken, Adam has been long enough in control of his body, don't forget that I am his brother and you're his son**

_Thank you, neah I needed it_

Feeling the distress of his master, timcanpy came out of his spot and nuzzled in his neck. "Timcanpy? Why are you here? Shouldn't you watch the black order?" Questioned allen.

Flying in front of his master, timcanpy opened his mouth and a projection of a screen came out.

Allen watched, he saw a man with glasses and dark purple hair. He looked very serious. _"Leverrier please think about it again! You can't just send the CROWS to a café! The owner maybe doesn't even know who they are! You can't just interrogate them! They are noah's!"_ He heard the man yell.

The other man, he guessed is leverrier, narrowed his eyes. _"Branch Chief Komui lee, these are noah's. Monsters who will kill human after human. I will not let such a option out. __This is the chance to defeat the millenium earl."_ Allen could hear the harshness in his voice.

He slightly winced at the voice. He laughed bitterly. "The chance to defeat the millenium earl, huh?" He looked at Timcanpy. "Good job Timcanpy, I'm proud of you." Heaing these words made the golem very happy.

"I should go back now, timcanpy don't let anyone see you." Timcanpy nodded, or tried to and went out of the whole building.

He went back to the counter, taking a piece of cake of each cake the noah's like. A smoothie and coffee for each too. He brought the orders to them afterwards.

"I apologize for letting you two wait." He smiled. Road squealed, but calmed down. She took the fork and started her cake while tyki started with the coffee.

"Your coffee is truly the best, shounen." Allen chuckled as he saw the cake frost on road's nose. "I love your cake allen!"

Allen soon went back to the counter like he usual does, ignoring the watching eyes of the CROW in his café.

_Oh well_ he thought. _Might as well as get used to it_


	14. The deal between general and savior!

It was already late, the sky turning slowly to a dark blue as the stars and the moon slowly made their appearance.

In the middle of the forest was a child, a boy with blue mullet like hair with a pair of warm brown eyes. In the middle of his forehead a blue sphere.

Right now, the body of the boy is laying helpless on the ground, as his soul managed to take over a level 2 akuma.

A woman with blong hair that covered half of her face and light blue eyes with a scar much like an "X" on her face was leaning against a tree, watching her young apprentice fight against a few level 1 and a newly arrived level 2. On her shoulder a little white monkey.

She watched her apprentice, timothy in the possession of one of the level 2 akuma, fight these level 1 ones.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the second level 2, beside the one who Timothy is possession, who retreated from the fight and attacked a level one instead.

It evolved into a level 3.

Her eyes widened slightly, she knew her apprentice was strong but he couldn't take a level 3. Lau shimin, her monkey like innocence, already jumped down from her shoulder and activated.

Its size increased tenfold, sharp teeth and claws appeared, arms and legs becoming longer and muscular, the fur atop its head became longer.

"Lau!" She yelled, her innocence already understood, kill the level 3.

The level 3 successfully evolved, and launched itself on the boys body.

Tsukikami, the boys innocence, took hold of the boys body and jumped to the side, before he could bring the boys body to a safe place he tripped and fell.

The level 3 hovered above the body and nearly slashed down if it wasn't for the general's innocence. Lau Shimin took the hit and brought the body to the side.

The akuma processed to attack the Inoocence as it was bringing the body to the safe side. The general was about to jump in, but another white blur brought the level 3 to the other side of the field.

"I shall bring salvation to your pitiful soul, akuma." Klaud hear the white blur say, before it slashed the level 3 with just one attack of its claw.

Timothy saw the attack of the unknown person, he got out of the akuma and returned to his body as his innocence retreated. All the level 1s and the level 2s purified.

Klaud couldn't see the face of the boy, but the body structure told her that the person is male. "All-" she heard her apprentice yell, only to get his mouth covered by the hand of the unknown man who also held his index finger in front of his mouth.

"Wait!" She yelled as he unknown man restarted to go away. The man stopped. "You! You have innocence,its my duty as a general to take you back to the order!" Lau Shimin was already in attack mode, ready to stop the stranger.

Timothy stepped in,his arms wide and his eyes showing sadness. "Wait master! He.. He is a friend! Please don't tell the order about him! He still has to do something before he can join!" A friend? She never heard of her apprentice having an innocence wielder as a friend.

"Very well." She closed her eyes. "Tell me stranger, you saved my apprentice and innocence, how can I pay you back? I do not like debts."

"I already accept it if you wouldn't tell the higher ups about me, or anything else." The voice of the man, no boy, is child alike.

"Nii-chan! Am I allowed?" Timothy yelled, he let the allen out of his sentence. The white cloaked person knew what Timothy meant. He nodded.

Timothy grinned at the answer he got.

The white cloaked person disappeared, this is truly interesting for the general. Not only did her apprentice called the person big brother,but it seems like her apprentice will tell her about him.

And this is how it began, timothy told her about the boy named allen, how he saved him from the police and a level 4 and told him to go to black order and get a master.

Since then, she felt thankful for the teen, she often let her apprentice come by his café and herself go and drink a tea there as her apprentice helped his big brother out.

"Timothy seemed happy having the female general." Sighed the boy, sitting on a tree and watching the stars in the sky.

**Shouldn't you go back to the café?**

_No, it will be closed for a day, after all I am "sick" he chuckled_

**Make sure to eat the sweets the old womans gave you to get better**

_Yes, yes~_


	15. Awakening!

Sheryl, Road and Tyki were sitting on their spot with their usual orders. "So he is stalking poor allen now? Because of us?" Sheryl asked, whispering to road and tyki as he eyed the CROW next table.

"Yes, poor allen! Just because of us." Giggled road, her face turning sour as she looked at the CROW.

"Stop being so negative you two." Tyki sighed, of course the CROW is very bothersome, but they couldn't do anything against it.

Okay maybe they could corner him and then kill the CROW.

But that would only cause suspicious and that wouldn't be good for the café.

"Tyki, want more coffee?" Came the question, tyki looked up from his book he brought with him to relax, and saw allen's face. "That would be quite pleasurable, shounen" he winked, making allen roll his eyes.

"Stop flirting tyki!" Whisper shouted road, tyki sighed. "Honestly, no. I don't wanna be more than family with family members" he deadpanned.

"Did you just say family member?" Sheyl questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Tyki blinked. "I.. don't know, he kinda feels like one" road only giggled at that. "I know he feeling! He really feels like family! Though it would be too nice to be true, then we only can dream~"

They suddenly fell silent. A familiar feeling washing over them.

A new noah is Awakening.

Link watched the interaction with allen walker and the Noah's. It really seemed like they were customer and owner, it didn't seem like walker knew who they were.

_Don't get fooled_ he remined himself. Its till could be for show.

What truly suspicious is, the noah's stopped. In everything, breathing, doing something,talking. He narrowed his eyes.

What caused this?

Allen in the kitchen, he was holding himself up on the kitchen counter. Not only is his noah whining, but if a new noah is awakening then that means that his noah wants to see the new family member.

Jeez, just because he took neah inside.

**Well excuse me** came the annoyed voice of said noah

His noah started screaming,demanding him to move and see the new noah.

_Fine..._

After the three noah's left,allen quickly apologized to every customer. He was going to close earlier than usual.

"I'm so sorry link! I just got a call from our family doctor, my big sister is very sickly and it looks like it god worser today.. I'm very sorry I need to close sooner today." He apologized, link raised an eyebrow.

He stood up. "Its okay, I will accept it today but I will be there tomorrow again." And he went.

Allen sighed, the sick sister excuse always did it. Be quickly took every plate from every table, getting them to sink, he closed the door and locked it. He went to the kitchen again, and got out from the back door.

With his innocence activated, he jumped to the roof, following the feeling of the new awakening noah.

"Tyki-pon~ raod~ sheryl~ you finally came~!" Sang the millennium earl as the heart shaped door vanished. "We felt a noah Awakening! Who is it?!" Questioned road excited.

"Look for yourself~" road pushed through the bonds twins,and stared at the awaking noah in the small apartment.

Her eyes showed sadness as she saw it wasn't the one she thought it was. "Its not distruction.." she mumbled.

"Indeed sadly~ but on the bright side, we got judge back~" he sang, looking at the man who was clutching his head, the skin turning from white to ashen gray, then to white again.

Crosses appearing. "He is in phase 3, earl" informed wisely, leaning against the wall.

Jasdevi were watching from the sideline and Lulubell in her cat form, was on the Earl's shoulder.

Allen jumped from roof to roof, he suddenly stopped as his noah stopped demanding. He looked to the other building in front of him. He could see thought he window that the noah's were in there.

**Bingo~**

His noah started again, to go down there and see the new noah. But he couldn't do that.

It would threaten him.

"Earl... someone is there.. and it's not a noah we know of" informed wisely, seeing a white figure from the window.

The other looked up from judge and saw the white figure from the window, on the other building.

Beside the white cloak, hood and the silver mask they couldn't see much.

What they could see is ashen gray skin on his throat that wasn't covered.

He is a noah, they knew.

"Wait... isn't that!" Began tyki, he knew the figure too good.

To be Continued. . . .


	16. Unknowing family member

Chapter Text

"Tyki? You know this person?" Rosd asked unbelievably. Tyki stared at the figure on the other building with narrowed eyes. "Yes, he is the one who stole the white ark."

Roads eyes widened slightly while the grin on the millennium earl's face grew. "So~ he was it~?" Tyki nodded.

"I remember now! He is the one I nailed on a wall and throwed a canlde in his eye~!" Sang road happyly. The others sweat dropped.

"He is a noah! How did we not feel the awakening?" Questioned devit this time. He is right,how could they not?

"I felt it~ but it was very weak that why I couldn't be too sure where it came from~ he did hid his noah Awakening very good~"

"But why did he not wanted us to find him?"

"Who know~ shall we visit our dear family member~?" He looked at tyki and road, both were smirking.

"With pleasure~"

Allen watched the interaction of the noah family, as he was about to leave, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

A second later the person took away his hand, hissing in pain. He turned around, facing his favorite customer sin ashen gray skin with gold piercing eyes.

Road looked at him with interest, eyening his cloak. "I wonder, who are you?" She asked, he stayed quiet.

"Hey, why not speak to us? Aren't we family?" It was tyki's turn to ask. "But seriously, how can you wield an innocence without it hurting you?" He raised an eyes brow.

He stayed silent.

"Can you even speak?" Road asked, flying on a pumpkin umbrella to him. Allen pointed at his head.

Road nodded, understanding what he is saying. With a heart shaped door, she again stepped out in the apartment of the newly awakening noah.

"Wisley, come with us! Our guest doesn't wanna speak up!" Road explained, grabbing wisley's arm. "Wisley~ go with them~"

Wisely nodded, stepping with road in the door only to land in a awkward moment.

"Tyki... what are you doing?"

"What I always do, annoy my family." He grinned,well grinned after getting throwed away.

Crown clown's threads grabbed tyki's legs, throwing him away to their suprise.

Road, who thought it was an attack, already is ready to summon her candles. She only giggled at the fact that the white figure turned to the side, stomping its feet annoyed.

"He annoyed you very much, didn't he?" She gave wisely a look.

_Heh. So you're wisely?_ Allen questioned, as he felt the familiar presence in his head.

"So you already know us, don't you?" Wisely spoke up for the first time. Road eyed them curious.

_Of cours I do_

"Of course you do.." he sighed as tyki came up to them again. "Damn it, didn't knew you were this strong"

The white figure huffed again. _I may look weak, but you shouldn't underestimate me_

Wisely looked amused at the thought of the teen, he found out, in front of him. "So, who are you?" This questioned earned both curiously glances from all three.

Allen is strolling through the ark out of boredom, he was deep in thoughts, his innocence described with Timcanpy flying after him.

**Are you okay?**

_Yeah.. it's just... it's strange to address to address him as father_

**Hello! I'm his twin brother he killed and stuck in his son's mind, I think that's stranger**

Allen chuckled at this. Neah sometimes really could cheer him up.

Road is deep in thoughts. She still remembered what wisely told her about the stranger.

**/Flashback\\\**

_"Wisely! What did he say? Which noah is he?" Road shaked his body, desperately trying to get the information. "He... he is Destruction.."_

_Roads eyes widened too._

_"Neah..." she said, staring at the teen in front of her._

_"Road, he said he isn't neah and he also can't join us now. He said, he has to do something important before he is able to join"_

**/Flashback end\\\**

"Something important...huh?" She mumbled. "Come home safe... destruction..."

"Millennium earl" wisely started, laying his fork down on the table.

"Yes wisely~?"

"There is something I didn't tell you after meeting the stranger" thus earned the full attention of all the family members.

"What is it, wisely~?"

Wisely sighed, shifting uncomfortable in his seat from all the attention. "After road asked what his name is, he only answered this.

_I will not tell you my name now, but tell the mill- no, tell my my father I will come soon _

"These were his words" wisely looked up from his meal, and locked them with the millennium's ones.

"Say, millennium earl, when were you going to tell us that you had a son?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

The tension around the room is so thick, everything stopped.


	17. Chapter 17

The room itself is silent, only the breathing of the noah's could be heard. Suddenly the noise of laughter could be heard in the room, the tension only growing.

'Oh dear wisely~ why do you think do I have a son? When did I even have the time for such thing~?" The millennium earl questioned, his grin only growing.

Wisely's eyes stayed narrowed. "Only you do be able to have a child in this room, I don't think that any noah here could be able to take care of a child and even if sheryl adopted another child, it wouldn't take long before he would tell it the whole world."

The earl only chuckled at wisdom. Sometimes, his family could be too curious. "Oh dear wisely, even if I had a child which is very unbelievable, when did I have the chance to get one in the first place?"

Wisely took a quick glance at road, who looked at him with promising pain if he did something wrong, he looked at the earl at the head of the table. "5 years ago." He said.

The earl let an interesting 'oh~?' out, he looked quite amused at his family. "5 years ago you disappeared, for 2 or at least 3 years. What did you do at that time?"

The earl thought about it, what did he do at that time? Did he really have a child? That couldn't be possible, he despises humanity.

Placing the now clean plate down, allen looked at the mirror in front of him, sighing at the face of the 14th.

**Allen**

He ignored him.

**Allen...**

He still ignored him.

**Allen!**

He smiled, a tired smile, which made neah worry.

**Are you okay?**

_No... no I am not, I'm tired neah tired of this endless game_

**You know we can't risk to go back, I may be his other half but you are what holds him together, you're his child and heart allen and never forget **_**'don't stop, always keep walking'**_

Allen knew he is right, but it seemed so unbelievable, 2 years ago he was supposed to be an exorcist. But exactly in those years back then, he also got his memories back.

He then punched cross for the first time in years.

He is after all, the gray in a world of black and white.

Wisely sat on his bed, it was so confusing for him. The white figure, the millennium earl, the incident 35 years ago, he wanted to know.

Not having the knowledge of everything makes him insane. He needed to_ know._

He is going_ crazy._

There is something he could do, but it wasn't as easy as it looks like. He stood up and left his room with determination that wasn't usual for him.

It was in the middle of the night, everyone is asleep he could tell. He stopped in front of a door, the door of the millennium earl's bedroom.

He quietly opened door, peeking inside to see the millennium earl sleeping form.

He walked to the bed, staring at the sleeping human form of the earl. It was unusual to see the earl in this form, he looked almost like a normal human.

In front of the bed, wisely leaned down, pressing his forehead on the Earl's.

He needed to **know.**

**Allen **neah said, feeling uncomfortable and worried

_Yes?_

**We have to go** he said in his nephew's and friends mind, he knew this feeling. The presence of something dangerous.

Something dangerously close.

_**Apocryphos is coming**_

"No way..." whispered wisely as he took steps away form the Earl's bed. Eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

The earl moved. He moved to the wall, sliding down.

A heart shaped door appeared under him, making him fall inside.

"My my~ dear little brother~ you're way too curious for your own good~"

"R-... road.."


	18. Shit

Jumping out of the way, the white haired teen stared at the candle that hung in the wall where his head was supposed to be.

"What did you see?" He watched as a dangerous gleam came from his older adoptive sister. "Nothing!" He said, feeling nervous and also very uncomfortable.

"Liar." Another candle shot out behind her, creating a crack in the wall as they meet. Wisley again jumped out of the way. "I'm asking you again, what did _you_ see?"

What wisely made uncomfortable was the expression road wore, the gleam of promising pain and yet, she looked very serious which is very unusual for the girl.

"Why is it so important?" Wisely said,in a challenging tone. He knew he is taking a risk in doing this,but he could try.

Road's eyes narrowed, taking a step forward. "Tell me. Now."

"Why?"

"I have to make sure you're not going to hurt millenie more than they did."

"They? Road what do you know?" Road's eyes stayed narrowed, but then softened and she sighed.

"Wisley.. there is something I have to tell you..."

_What!? Now?! Why?! _Panic stuck into him, he glanced out of the window unsure if he just heard his noah right.

**Calm down! We just have to run like always**

_Bloody hell no! I can't abandon my café! I will talk to apocryphos myself!_

**You can't do that!**

_Oh I can! Watch me!_

With determination, he went out of his closed café from the backdoor, locking the door and runned off.

**Stubborn as always...**

"Road, what do you mean? Everyone told us that Nea betrayed the earl 45 years ago!"

"That's true.. I wasn't there personally but I know one thing, and that is that the 14th noah, Nea wouldn't just attack the earl."

"Tell me road, what was his former name again?"

"Before the earl... became the earl, he was the 14th discipline's twin brother, he was Mana "

Wisely's head whipped to her, eyes wide with suprise.

Yes he did see the Earl's memories, but he spent his whole time in the man's mind to search answers and not the past.

"Something... something happened between them and before I knew it. One of them was already being stabbed."

Wisely watched his adoptive sister lower her head. "Road... you saw everything didn't you?"

"I did, I saw everything what happened before the incident and after it, I watched everything unfold without even trying to do anything." Wisley stared at his sister, her golden eyes looking broken, even lost.

"Road..."

Jumping from roof to roof, his black hood up while he searched for a special form in the crowd.

Not finding the form in the crowd, he continued to search with the help of his inner noah. Feeling the familiar presence of the form he is searching, he speed up.

"There you are.." he whispers, landing on top an old abandoned house. "Apocryphos" the said form turned around, in his human from he is standing in front of him.

"You finally came, allen walker. Now let me." a smirk formed on its face as it let its human form fall apart.

"Not so fast, apocryphos."

Pulling off his white glove on his left hand, he showed his left hand to the form of apocryphos. The black hand with a green cross implied in it started to glow a soft green.

"Heart..." apocryphos whispered, staring at the teens hand.

Allen closed his eyes, opened them again saying. "Inosensu Hatsudou: Kuraun Kurauwn (Innocence Activate: Crown Clown)!"

A white cloak soon made its appearance on the teens shoulders, a silver mask in the front, right hand covered in the innocence while the left arm took a blackening colour on, his finger continued as five silver sharp claws.

He added a few second later. "Saigo no Sutēji (Final Stage)." Soon out of innocence made of pieces were gathering on top of his head.

A crown of big and smaller pieces of innocence made their appearance on top of his head. Threads of crown clown were flying loosely around his body, protectively.

"So you finally have awoken.." apocryphos went on its knees. "**Heart**."

Actions


	19. Connection

Wisely searched, road told him that she doesn't believe that the 14th discipline betrayed the earl, she only didn't knew what the earl made to kill the said noah.

In the earl's memories he saw him in his human form walking through the winter night with a child in his arms. The child had dirty auburnhair and a pair of shabby white gloves.

The earl laughed, smiled and joked around with the kid, which made wisley pride that he found out about the Earl's son.

With the past memories of the former wisdom's and roads tale, he was even more confused.

Not only did _destruction_ feel familiar to him, like he had meet him once. The feeling always appeared than he was nearby... _Allen_.

It _clicked_.

He winced as he saw the son and the earl together, the son grieving over his fake father's dead and the earl not being able to recognize his own son.

After the akuma process, he watched as the boy screamed, his hair turning white and a his side bleeding. His deformed arm showing out of the gloves.

His eyes widened realizing, _destruction_ had been with them the _whole time._ They all felt comfortable around _allen._

_Allen_ always wore_ these gloves._ _Destruction_ had been _blocking_ him from entering the boys _mind._

He stood up. "Where are you going wisely?" Came the voice of his uncle. "I wanted to get cake. Will be back soon, bye!" He runned out of the mansion in the ark and stepped out of the open door.

Allen brought new tea to link as he then went to the other tables to get them. The café should close soon, he looked at the clock on the wall.

As he set the plates into the sink and took a wet cloth to clean the tables, as he started cleaning he table link had gotten up and went to the side letting walker doing his job.

As he finished cleaning, he led link to the door, before he closed the door behind him he felt a familiar presence.

"Ah! Sorry link looks like I forgot something.. you can already go, okay?" Link merely nodded and left after he saw walker going inside the café again.

Allen opened the door to the kitchen and saw his fellow white head. "Wisely? What are you doing in the kitchen?" Allen asked,tilting his head to the side confused.

"Don't play dumb allen walker" he heard wisely say. "Or should I say... _fourteenth?_" Allen's eyes widened at that statement.

"W-what do you mean? Wisely who is the _fourteenth?"_ He asked, trying to get his way out of this.

"I told you not to play dump, I'm wisdom, I know everything _allen, nea."_

Allen's hair started to wavy, his eyes going from molten silver to a piercing gold. "How much do **you** know?"

Bookman stayed emotionsless, the boy, allen walker reminded him of his former apprentice.

"Follish boy, trying to be a bookman even thought he has an important role in history itself."

_**"Thank you, master. For everything."**_

Bookman only could sigh, watching his apprentice 'Lavi' working on history.

"Indeed very foolish."

"Did you say something, panda-jiji?" Lavi suddenly asked, looking up from the thick book in his hands.

"Don't call me that, stupid apprentice!" He hit lavi on the head, while lavi only whined.

Letting out a breath of smoke, his hand wandering down the women's back. "You finally made your step." He muttered, sharing a kiss with the woman in the bar.

A smirk forming on his lips as he throwed his cigarette away and letting the woman touch his wild scarlet red hair that reached down his back.

"What happened to your face,_ marian_?" The woman asked, her finger sliding down the white mask on the mans side.

"Nothing~" he smirked. "Let's continue in my bedroom, shall we? I believe this will be my last night of pleasure." The woman seemed to whine at that.

"Last night~?" The woman whined. "Why?" She purred.

"It looks like I have to help and _old friend_ of _mine."_

"You're so nice, marian~" the man only chuckled.

_"I am_ indeed~"

Actions


	20. Story time(1)

Strolling through the street, he blew smoke out. "That dumbass of an idiot. First making me train him as his master and then punching me in the face."

A smirk made it's way up to his lips. "I hope your plan will work because if not." His hand reached down to his gun. "Judgment would be too happy to shot you."

"Wisely, you truly don't know about the true story of the war, don't you?" The white haired teen asked, sitting down on a chair. "No I don't, another point why I am here." The teen in front of him answered.

Sighing softly, allen stood up. "Let's go into the white ark then. It's not safe to talk here about this matter." Wisely only nodded after following the teen out of the backdoor.

In the white ark, wisely sat down on the small couch in the control room of he ark.

Allen sat down on the piano bench in front of him. "I want to hear the story, the true story of the war." He said firmly, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Very well, but one thing I need to know from you. Am i really sure I can trust you? After the story I will tell you soon, I have to know if you will join me, or stay with adam."

Wisely thought about it. Was the story such a secret? He nodded before looking at allen again. "I will not tell anyone the story, and I will make my decision after you told me the story."

Allen seemed to accept the answer so he started the story. "Everything began 7000 years ago." Wisely's eyes seemed to grow slightly, 7000 years ago? Woah.

"7000 years ago, human's also found the substance called innocence."

"The true story, the earl you know as Adam and the heart of innocence were formally one. The wilder of the heart being the earl himself."

"He as the first Noah at the time, he helped humans with the power of both dark matter and the heart of innocence, being both creation and destruction, but one day he made a mistake."

"Before he knew it. The humans saw him as something abnormal, as something not being gods true apostle but as the devil himself."

"This made him angry, through both anger and pain the dark matter started to consume him."

"Than he had the control back he saw the humans he once helped dead on the ground. He had killed them out of madness."

"The heart, who couldn't tolerate such thing, abondoned him as dark matter started sucking the earl in the deepest darkness."

"The heart had to do something to save its host. So it made more pieces of innocence and let the humans find them."

"But the heart made also a mistake, instead of saving its host with the pieces of itself, it killed him."

"Seven thousand years ago, the first Noah had dead because of mistakes and humanity. The memories of the first apostle remained as it noticed its host died."

"Being the first apostle of god. The 1st Noah the Noah of creation and destruction it couldn't take a human as its new host."

"Not after all those things. The dark matter soon took over him only rage and anger stayed as the peaceful Adam was consumed by it. The memories soon made itself a body out of dark matter."

"In order to get revenge from the humans and the heart, he made more Noah's."

"He used dark matter made bodies that he knew wouldn't betray him as the new Noah's, together as 13 Noah's the earl finally made its appearance to the humans who called themselves as god apostles."

"The earl was angered as these humans were claiming his title as the apostle of god, but truth to be told both sides weren't gods true apostle."

"Only the one who both wields the heart and dark matter is the true apostle."

"Because... after all the sword of exorcism is the earl's true sword."


	21. Story time(2)

Chapter Text

_Previously in "A Café full of Noah's"_

_Only the one who both wields the heart and dark matter is the true apostle."_

_"Because... after all the sword of exorcism is the earl's true sword."_

Wisely's eyes widened, the true sword of the earl is the heart? But lero.. he shook his head, then signaled for allen to continue the story.

Allen nodded. Clearing his throat. "As the Noah's he made started getting killed, he made the same bodies out of dark matter and called them Akuma's."

"The memories of the made Noah's were choosing humans that were treated poorly from other humans."

"They all had a piece of the earls hatred towards the humans which made them despise humanity. With their already hatred it only increased as the dark matter too started to consume them."

"With dark matter and the earls hatred they lost their own mind and control over their body, they had died and were reincarnated like they never disappeared."

"With the heart and Adam being bound, they soon started to lose strength. The heart disappeared for years to regain strength."

"The earl's memories couldn't handle the fact that they didn't have a real body anymore. The Earl too disappeared soon after the heart."

"The war remainded like it was. With both their sides leader away, they both started getting bolder and cruelly. The innocence pieces started to eat their hosts soul as they betrayed them."

"The dark matter consuming so much of their sanity and mind that the Noah's started destroying themselves for peace."

"The earls memories found a woman, a woman who no doubt had no idea of the war outside. It knew the woman was perfect."

"In his human made body, it approached the woman on the land. The woman being none other than Katharina Eve Campbell, the memories of the earl manipulated the woman."

"He erased her memories and replaced them with himself being her husband."

"After one night, the woman noticed the earl was gone, and she also was pregnant. The earl used the woman's body to make itself a body again inside of her."

"The woman didn't notice anything abnormal. The earl's memories were too big to be handled by one person, so he split it into two"

"Soon after 9 month of resting, the twins Mana and Nea were born."


	22. Story time(3)

_Previously in "A Café full of Noah's"_

_Soon after 9 month of resting, the twins Mana and Nea were born._

Wisely had been concentrating on the story so much, he forgot the time.

_Screw time, this is important_.

"The woman assumed she was pregnant from the earl since the new born babies had quite the look of him." Explained allen, crossing both arms and leg in front of wisely.

"The twins started to grow, the war forgotten for nearly 20 years now. The twins changed. The two transformed into Noah's on one faithful night."

"Their friend, the old Bookman's apprentice has noted and watched everything unfold."

"The scientists named Cross Marian soon informed them about the war outside, the twins role in the war as the leader of the Noah clan."

"The twins refused. They wanted to stay with their mother and friend at home in peace, but the Noah's had other plans."

"They found the twins, and waited for orders. But none came, the twins refused. Which only means to the Noah's that they had to continue what they were doing."

"One of the Noah's took a liking to the new earl's, she was the noah of dream's. Her name was road." Wisely narrowed his eyes at the name of his adoptive sister.

"She was faithful to the Earl's, but the earl's memories were starting to act up and try to consume the one with the most of the memories which was the older twin, Mana ."

"Adam took over the body of the older twin, Neah had tried to free his brother but to no avail."

"Adam, in the body of mana had killed katharina, which he used to make his body again."

"In order to free his brother, nea fought against adam. With both swords of the original 1st apostle, they fought about dead and life."(adam had made lero, because the true sword had abandoned him)

"As the Noah's noticed this, they claimed the 14th noah, the other part of the earl, the destruction side as a traitor."

"They protected the earl from any harm, thus leading to neah to kill them."

"The noah of dreams watched everything, she was the only one. The only one who wasn't consumed by the dark matter and watched everything unfold."

"Nea was killed by adam at that time, but what he didn't see was the bookman apprentice approach the other half of the earl, and letting nea use his body for his memories."

"Nea agreed, his memories having already made their way into the boys body and rested to regain strength, while the bookman apprentice brought nea's body to a save place."

"With the Noah's pursuing him, the bookman apprentice had to run. In order to protect nea he had runned."

"He found himself in an alley one day, weak from akuma attacks and Noah's."

"Ina n akuma attack, his arm was ripped out. He couldn't protect himself from any of these attacks. But he had a promise to keep."

"In the alley, he for the first time prayed, for anything"

"The heart had appeared in front of him."


	23. Story time(4)

_Previously in "A Café full of Noah's"_

_In the alley, he for the first time prayed, for anything"_

_"The heart had appeared in front of him."_

"The heart... just appeared?" Wisely asked, not believing the part. Allen only nodded. "You have to know, in the bookman's apprentice was the half of the earl's memories, making him a half of the earl. The heart and he earl are bounded."

"Before the bookman apprentice could do something, the innocence had actived and held onto him."

"With a bright glow, both memories of the people in the bookman had been pushed in the back of his head, he felt his body going hot, unbearable hot."

"Before he knew it, his body had been shrunk, his left arm was replaced by the innocence. The heart had finally gotten together with one half of the earl.'

"A part of adam was indeed in nea, like than he first awakened, he treated his friend the bookman's apprentice to devour him."

"But they fought against the part of adam in them. Nea came back to his senses and apologized to his friend."

"With the true sword that the 1st apostle had all those years ago, they were able to beat half of adam and free him from all the anger that had swelled up inside of him."

"Even adam, even he did have a right for peace."

His hand went through his already messy white hair, as he thought about the story back then.

He had to make a decision.

Wisley knew, and already made

_**"I will join your side. Under one condition, free my family."**_

Pausing in the middle of the piano play, allen smiled. "We have one Noah. Missing only a few exorcists and other Noah's"

**Soon, adam will find peace**

The soft melody of the piano started echoing through the room.

_Then the boy fell asleep _

_And one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire _

_Flared up in the shape of a beloved face_


	24. Lets start!

"Apocryphos." The teen called out, noticing the presence of the being.

"Yes, heart?" It answered, landing in front of the boy. Allen could only sigh at the name. "Apocryphos, please refrain calling me this in the public. My name is allen."

"Very well heart, if this is what you want. How can I help, allen?" It asked again. Looking at the said teen.

"You remember our plan, right?"

_**"You have to protect the heart with everything you have, right? Then do the job properly and don't try to consume the heart!"**_

"Yes I do."

"Good."

"Apocryphos, I know you were made to protect the heart, but you're not able to if the noah's want to destroy the heart."

Apocryphos, in the skinn of he cardinal, followed the teen into the ark like ordered.

_**"How about.. apocryphos, would you like to join my side?"**_

"Of course, I will" it mumbled, looking around the city of the white ark.

"Road, can we talk?" Wisley asked, unsure.

"Yeah sure! About what?" Road said, pushing the doll from her bed, making free space for her brother.

"Its.. it's about the war.."

**"Try getting road on our side, she would do everything so the earl would be happy."**

"The war?"

"Road, I think you need to know the true story of the war."

Shock, pain, sadness and despair were mismatched in road's eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"Wisely... I... I need time... let me think about this first.. okay?" She asked, her voice wavering as she spoke.

"Of course. I will be waiting for your answer then." Is all he said before leaving the room.

_**"Road, would you like to join our side?"**_

Was she confused? _Yes_. Can she believe it? _No_.

It seemed so... so _unbelieving_.

They were the first akuma skeletons? Dark matter had taken over their former selves?

It just seemed so unbelievable.

"Allen... nea..."

"I swear I tried everything!" Wisely said, hands up in a defeated position.

"Alright alright, I believe you."

Wisely sighed, this is harder than he expected. "We only have to wait and then we will continue with who?"

"Tyki mikk. "

"Ah, yeah uncle tyki." Mumbled wisely, not very happy to so this alone.

"And you? What are you trying to do?" He asked the other white head.

"I will try getting the bookman's attention. They have to record history meaning they too have to record the third side of the war."

"True true."

...

"So why is he here again?" Wisely asked, pointing at apocryphos who is leaning against a wall.

"Its a long story.."

"_Oh_ i have time."


	25. Bookman(1)

The next day, a happy-go-lucky lavi bounced into the café in high spirit. "Allleeeennnnn!" He called out, going to the counter where the said white head was standing behind.

"Good morning lavi, what can I serve you today? The usual?" Questioned the white head, lavi shook his head. "Nah, today I want baumkuchen! I heard in Germany that these cakes are the king of cakes and link ate one last time!"

"Very well, one Baumkuchen and to drink?"

"I don't know which tea would suit to the cake." Admitted lavi, looking defeated. "Turkish black tea, maybe? I heard they suit each other very well."

"Turkish black tea is it then! Thanks man, you're the best!" Grinning, lavi left the counter to his usual spot and sat down. He watched allen prepare his order like usual.  
As allen brought him his order and he started.

Lavi has to admit, the baumkuchen is perfect.

Before allen could leave, lavi grabbed his wrist. "Allen, If it comes out that you're actually a god, it wouldn't suprised me."

Allen only sweat-dropped and laughed awkwardly at lavi. "Lavi, let go please, I have a job to do." Lavi hurriedly let go, continuing to eat that perfect cake.

"Road? Are you alright?" Wisely had been knocking on the door for more than 5 minutes now, and there was still no answer from his adoptive sister.

"Road? We haven't seen you since 3 days now... are you alright?" He knocked again, shuffling on his feet slightly for standing there in front of the door so long.

Without warning before ehe could have walk away, a small hand took a hold on his shirt, pulling him with full force into the room.

"Road?"

"I'm... I'm alright and I have an answer." Wisley looked at road, expecting the answer he and allen are waiting for.

"I..."

Finished the tea, lavi stood up, paid and was about to leave, didn't a hand stop him. "Allen?"

"I'm sorry lavi but could I request something?" Whispered allen, signaling lavi to come closer. "Yeah?"

"Its about the holy war." Lavi froze, like really, he froze. Allen knew about he holy war? Since then?

"Allen, you-" he was cut off sentence by allen. "I know this sounds strange, but please, take bookman here and let me explain it today before I close." Before he could push further, he was pushed out of the café.

That was... unexpected

Doind as he was told,he went to the black order again.

It had been a few hours now, he nodded back at bookman and together they have left the black order without telling a single soul.

They have been on guard, if some CROW wanted to follow them or a finder saw them. He looked around before entering the café and following bookman inside.

In there is allen, cleaning the tables and saying goodbye to the last customers. He made eyes contact with them, moving to the door and locking it.

"Let's move to the kitchen, shall we?" He said, gesturing the two to the door. The two entered the kitchen, while allen shut the lights and also entered.

"I believe you have to explain us very much." Bookman said, his arms crossed like always.

"I indeed do, please follow me. We don't want anyone hearing whatever I say, right?" Allen chuckled, he stretched his arm out. A white glowing portal had opened in front of them.

Lavi's eyes widened at the sight of the white ark. "That's! How?! When?!" He spluttered out. Allen send him a look,telling him 'I will tell you inside'.

So on, they together had entered the white ark.


	26. Bookman(2)

Chapter Text

"Isn't this the old ark of the noah family!?" Lavi asked, eyening the white city suspicious.

"Yes, I just got back what was mine from the beginning." Allen said, stating the obvious.

"What was mine from the beginning." Repeated lavi slowly. "The white ark belongs to you!? B-but you're not a noah!...right?" Lavi questioned, he knew the teen was a innocence wielder but a noah? Never!

"You never told your apprentice, old man?" Allen asked, looking at bookman with a bemused expression. He sighed, he has to explain everything again goddammit.

"Don't call me that, you foolish boy, you should expect this. Its-"

"The duty of a bookman, yeah yeah I got that 45 years ago." Stated allen, crossing his arms.

Lavi stared at them dumbfounded, where did the politish allen go!?. "What? Old man? Foolish boy? 45 years ago!?"

"Finnee, since the olds man here is wayyyy too lazy to explain, I shall do it. Again." He grumbled playfully.

"Explain? What exactly explain?"

"Okay, lavi I told you I know a bookman from the past, right?" He questioned, looking at lavi with narrowed eyes.

"Uhh... yes?"

"Well you see, that bookman was former apprentice of bookman here." He gestured to bookman.

Lavi's eyes widened slightly at the revelation. "Say what?"

"Yeah.. and that bookman apprentice was, is, actually me.." he continued, watching lavi's expression change between mischief to confusion.

"..how?" Came out of his lips before he realised it. "And what's about the 45 years ago?"

"The war isn't like it seems." He sighed. "Let me explain what happened after I stopped being the apprentice of bookman."

"Its so confusing!" Exclaimed lavi, his hands in his hair gripping. "You're a noah?! With innocence?! How is that even possible?!"

"Well... I told you, the innocence I have inside of me is the heart, the earl and the heart are bounded!" Explained allen. Again.

"I got that! And magic? Seriously!? How- magic doesn't exist!" He stated like the obvious.

"It does exist, cross uses magic to his second innocence maria, so her corpse doesn't rot."

"Magic... I can't believe it!" He said. Allen sighed. "Want me to demonstrate?" He shook his head as lavi nodded.

"_Magniior_." He whispered, holding up his hand as a tiny flame made it's way on said hand.

Lavi's eyes widened again, coming closer. "I want to touch it."

Allen snorted. "Yeah, no, don't. Its still fire." Not hearing what he said, lavi reached his hand out and touched the tiny flame.

Only to yelp and jump back as it burned his skin. "Ouch! That burns!"

Bookman shook his head, idiot. "What is your plan, foolish boy?" He asked, addressing allen by his nickname.

"Well for first, trying to get that habit of calling me a fool away. Second, get mana back to his senses so he can fight adam and help freeingsame soul from all hate that has build up in him."

"I will send a message to the clan, they need to send another bookman to the order." Bookman sighed. "Lavi, pack your things, we will stay here and watch history taking its lead."

Lavi nodded, yes he is kinda sad but only slightly! Hopefully lenalady won't cry as much as he thinks she will..

"Are you guys finished?" Came another voice, the noise of two people entering echoed through the room.

"Wisely, Road, good timing." Allen smiled, catching road as she jumped on him.

"Allen! Nea!" She said, clinging on him like monkey. Allen's sighed again,but smiling anyway. "Yes we both are here."

Lavi stared at the two Noah's, gripping his innocence. "Lavi, hand away. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that I will be trying to take some noah's on our side too." He laughed nervously.

Lavi loosened his grip on his innocence, looking between his master, allen and the Noah's.

"Heart, I have successfully gotten the cardinal on leverrier's tail." Lavi looked from the noah's to the... cardinal?!

"The c-cardinal?!" He spluttered out. "Ah... let me excuse myself again, I as the heart have a bodyguard that is also the cardinal."

"Apocryphos, bookman's. Bookman's, apocryphos." He introduced.

"By the way, he is innocence, like he is not human but fully innocence." He added quickly.

Lavi was sure his eyes would drop out.


	27. Packing things!

Back at the black order, lavi hurried to his room. As he did he didn't notice the eyes of a certain samurai wannabe at him.

Closing the door, he grabbed everything he could need in the ark. To gods sake! He is going to live in THE Ark!

Without much more to pack, he left his room and went to the scientists department where bookman should be.

"May I ask where you are going?" He could hear komui's voice from the other side of the door, opening it he entered.

"Branch chief Komui lee, we bookman are not allowed to tell about this information. We will be leaving shortly." With the last sentence, they have gone from the department.

Komui smiled sadly at the duo, he expected them to stay longer, but bookman's have their own goal.

The bookman duo stopped in front of a already prepared boat for them. "Are you leaving lavi?" Lenalee lee asked, stiffing up, lavi turned around to face her.

"Sorry lenalady, bookman duty comes first." Lenalee didn't cry, no, she smiled but rather sadly.

"Are you coming back?" She questioned. Lavi didn't knew, he looked back at bookman, who was already sitting in the boat. "I don't know." He sighed.

"We will be waiting for your return." Lavi blinked, did he hear it right?

"W-what?" He stuttered, wide eyes at his female friend. "Are you that deaf, baka usagi." Lavi looked to kanda, frozen.

"Yuu-chan? You came? For me?" He fake sniffed with teary eyes.

"Don't call me that! That devil of a girl brought me here without me wanting obviously." He che'ed as lenalee shot him a glare.

"Aww! That's so sweet of you, yuu-chan!" He ignore the shout of 'dont call me that!'.

"Lavi."

Ah his cue to say goodbye.

"Sorry lenalady, yuu-chan. It's time to go." Without looking back, he said down opposite of bookman.

As the boat started moving, thanks to toma, he looked at lenalee. Kanda having already left.

"Let's hope we meet again! Lenalady!" He waved with a grin. With a smile on her own, lenalee waved back.

"Yes, let's hope."

"Tykiiiiiii!" Road whined, clutching the shirt of her uncle. "Let's play!"

"Not now road." Said uncle rolled his eyes, continuing to shuffle his cards.

Road eyed the cards, summoning her infamous candles she successfully burnt the cards with a smile.

"Can we play now?" She questioned with a sickly sweet smile.

...

"Fine.."


	28. Smoll sweet haloween omake :3

With Halloween decoration in every corner of the café, the white head we know as allen came out. A cake with the decoration perfect for halloween being placed on the counter.

"Yahoo!" Lavi yelled happily, opening the door with his hammer. "Good evening lavi, lenalee." Greeted allen, waving with his wolf paw.

"Aww! Beansprout! You're a werewolf! It suits you!" Lavi said, taking his cape and fiddling with it as he stared around the cafe.

"And you're thor?" Asked allen with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"Yep! And look at lenalady!" He gestured to lenalee, she was wearing a dress that reach to her knees with a basket.

"Gothic cat?" He questioned and lavi nodded.

"Trick or treat!" She said with a sweet smile holding her basket out. Allen laughed at the enthusiasm from her. "How about cake instead?" They nodded and went to their usual spot.

"Allleeeennn!" Exactly then Allen pushed the cake on the table, he was tackled on the ground in the form of a bear hug.

"Trick or treat!" Road asked with excitment in her voice clear.

"How about my special Halloween cake with extra candy?" He chuckled than she nodded her head repeatedly.

"Wqht about me, shounen. You can't forget me." Looking up from road who is by the way a witch-

He stared at tyki, then bursted out in laughter. "D-d-dracula?!" He spluttered out, still laughing.

Tyki, being annoyed, crossed his arms whole looking to the side. "Yes. Road made me." He said.

Before allen could question further he was again tackled. "Trick or treat!" Two voices said in the same time. He looked down to see a jasdero and devito on each side of him.

"You better give us money! Or candy! And if not!" He held his his gun up with a smirk.

"Yeah! Money! Candy! And if not! Hee!" Repeated jasdero also holding his gun up.

"Special Halloween cake?" They stared at each other before brightening up and dancing allen. "Yes! And if it isn't good then!" He grinned with the gun, jasdero once again imitating him.

"Sit then." He ordered, tyki as Dracula sat down, next to him Road as witch and Jasdevi as devils.

"Road!" Someone yelled, kicking the door open. "I didn't want this!" He hissed, allen looked up from having set the cakes down on the table.

He clucked at the other white head. "The mummy outfit suits you, wisely." Wisely puffed his chest up and looked away as he joined his family on the table.

"Allen! The cake is amazing!" Lenalee called out with joy as she took a bite from the cake.

Allen shot her a a gentle smile, he went to the kitchen, fixing his wolf ears with the mirror, and smiling at the pouting boy on the ground.

"Timothy, you look great! C'mon! You can't sit down there all day long." He sighed as the born stubbornly looked away.

"Timothy~ I'll give you some extra cake!" That seemed to make the boy think, he hesitated, but stood up.

"Fine.." he stood up, dragging the white fluffy cape with him.

"Good!" Allen said, going out of the kitchen with lil Timothy following.

"Awww! Timothy you look so cute! But what are you representing?"

"I'm... I'm crown clown!"he exclaimed proudly, puffing his chest up with a identical mask of crown crown in his throat.

"Crown clown?" Lavi asked, his head tilt to the side.

"Yep!" He suddenly grinned. "Trick or treat!" He called out, seeing how the most her panicked, his grin widened.

Tyki, lenalee and lavi looked with a help me expression to allen, who only smiled at them.

"Here kid!" Devito threw a candy to Timothy with a grin, road did too, but gave it and not throwed it. And wisely being wisely, he placed it on the table for Timothy to take it.

"Ah! What's wrong lena-nee-chan? Lavi-nii-chan? Uncle of road?" He asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

They started sweating. "Now treat? Then its trick! Be ready!"

Lenalee and lavi knew how horrible it is being pranked by lil Timothy, but tyki doesn't, that's making him panicked because the exorcists seem to be terrified while the boy, allen, just smiled with a dark aura!

"Happy Halloween!"


	29. Not exactly like planed, but still somet

Tyki sat down on his desk, his deck of poker cards in his hands as he shuffled like a pro out of boredom. To be honest, he hasn't seen the boy in such a long time. Maybe visit him? He glanced down on his wrist, his brows furrowed at the sight. It was 7:30 pm, the boy would close the shop in half an hour. Shrugging, he tugged his deck in his pockets and took a book from his shelf next to the desk.

He stood up, kicking his chair in the desk and lazily wet through the door. Sheryl, his annoying older brother, must have seen him for suddenly crying his name out and starting to complain how his adorable son and daughter always ignore him. Sheryl being a classic, tried to tackle tyki, to sob and cry, but alas keyword being: tried. Tyki knowing his brother, used his noah power and evola, he directly went through him. Poor im ladning on the floor crying of how his whole family is so unfair.

Sometimes, tyki was thankful for having Joyds power instead of another noah's.

Without looking back, tyki went through the black ark portal and reapperaed in the oh so familiar aley. He grimaced at the meory of how he basically threw himself into this alley.  
Silently he went out of the alley, ignoring atres and smirking inside as many females hve looked at him with a blush.

He opened the door qietly, seeing allen hum to himself as he cleaned the tables. With a smirk he came closer and the whispered in his ea. "Long time no see, shounen." He leaned back as Allen jumped, then glared at him. "What the hell- Tyki! i could have dead, you know!" he said pouting and corssing his arms, clearly offended.

Tyki couldn't help himself and just smirked in amusment. As great as it was to scare the boy, tyki didn't have much time anymore, before the cafe closed. Ignoring the watch dogs eyes on him, he followed allen behind the counter.  
"The usal?" Allen asked, opening one eye to look at tyki. Tyki shook his head, allen raised an eyebrow in question. "This time i want coffee with Pão de Deus; its a dessert from portugal, do you hvae it shounen?" he asked, His eyes staring into allen's.

"you do be suprised." allen said, this time smirking. "I actually have it." Tyki grinned, as he walked to his usual spot, his hair has been swaying to left and right as he sat down. He kept an eye on the watchdog, noting that he had starting to write something down on his small notebook.

Starting to read his book, he smiled at allen who just brought his ordner to him. Allen bowed out of habit and left tyki alone. Tyki was fast finsihed with the small dessert, but took his time with his coffee.

The clook soon anncounced that its 8 pm now, time to close the cafe.

Allen started to clean the tables the customer just left, taking plates into the kitchen and continuing to clean. Around 8:10 pm he had cleaned everything and waited for tyki and link to leave so he could lock the cafe.  
Link waited patiently till tyki left, while tyki just entered the familliar ally and used the black ark.

Link left too, allen entered the cafe again and opned the ark gate exactly as... "Hey shounen i forgot my... book..." Allen froze.

xxx

Tyki looked down on his hands as he noticed the book he brought with him, not being here. He left the ark again, using his ability to re enter allen's cafe easily. "Hey shounen i forgot my-" he stopped as he saw abrught white in front of allen, crystal shapped objects appeaing on the door, the door itself shining brightly and in crystal shape.

He visibly stiffned. "Book..." he ended his sentence with wide eyes. Allen stared back at him, the same look.

"Allen!" the sudden voice snapped them both out, a familiar girl coming from the familiar door and jumping on the white teen. "tyki?" another voice asked, from the door appearing also his nephew and stared at him.

"Whats going on here?" he asked slowly, staring from allen to his niece to his nephew.

"uhhhh... Road! Get him!" was all what tyki heard before one of roads candles knocked him unconcious.


End file.
